A Sophie Chrismukkah
by kandyfan4life
Summary: Two year old Sophie and Chrismukkah!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I just thought I'd write a bit of holiday fluff that has to do w/ Kandy mostly, Sophie of course, R/T, and S/S. I don't know if it is any good but I thought I'd post it anyway. Let me know what y'all think. This isn't a one shot fic. But if y'all hate it it will be.

Also, the finale never made it clear if R/T ended up together or not so in my story they did and they are married. R/M fans, this is not to show disrespect to you.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

"Sophie Rose, drop it!" Kirsten Cohen's ordered as she entered the living room, surprised to see her young daughter standing in the middle of the living room carrying a small, perfectly wrapped gift. Sophie looked up at her mother with her big blue eyes and her lip began to quiver as she gently placed the box on the floor. Kirsten bit her bottom lip as Sophie began twirling a loose strand of her blonde hair and tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry! " Kirsten apologized as she quickly walked over to Sophie and scooped her up in her arms. Sophie laid her head on Kirsten's shoulder and rapped her tiny arms around Kirsten's neck. Kirsten kissed daughter's temple and picked up the gift her daughter had tried to make off with. Kirsten placed it under the tree with the rest of the gifts and sat down on the sofa with Sophie. "Sophie, sweetie, we can't open these gifts until tonight! Chrismukkah starts tonight!" Kirsten explained as Sophie looked intently at her.

Unlike most two year olds Sophie was a very attentive, bright child who was very interested in things she didn't understand. For nearly a week she had heard her mother and father discussing what all they had planned for the holiday, and her mother had been overly excited at the thought of having all three of her children under one roof.

"Mommy?" Sophie asked in an almost silent whisper.

"Yes sweetie?" Kirsten asked, looking down at Sophie. She was met by those inquisitive blue eyes that she had fallen in love with every time Sophie looked at her.

"Whewe's Daddy?"

"Daddy is at the airport. He's picking up Seth and Summer and Ryan and Taylor! They're all going to be here tonight for Chrismukkah!" Kirsten answered smiling. Sophie nodded and quickly jumped off the sofa. "Where are you going?" Kirsten asked, her daughter's spontaneity always catching her off guard. Sophie answered with a mischievous smile and took off running, Kirsten following behind her.

When Sophie finally stopped running and Kirsten had caught up with her, they were in Sophie's room. Kirsten gave an annoyed yet intrigued look. Why had Sophie come running into her room? And why was she pointing to a shelf ?

"What is it Sophie?" Kirsten asked as she knelt down to her daughter's level.

"Capon Oaps!" Sophie said, continuing to point at the shelf. Kirsten had no idea what Sophie was after. She looked up at the shelf and took a quick inventory of what was on it. There were a few Princess books, a photo Seth had drawn of her and had titled 'Princess Sophie', and….. Captain Oats! _Of course!_ Kirsten thought as she took the horse off the shelf and handed it to Sophie. Kirsten smiled as she remembered when Seth gave her the horse.

_Fall 2007_

_Seth stood in the nursery, looking into the crib as his tiny new sister lay looking up at butterfly mobile. It had been nearly one month since the Cohen's had moved back to Berkeley, and in just a few days he would be moving to Rhode Island to start college without Summer by his side. He could not help but feel bad about leaving before he had even gotten to know his little sister but as he had thought more and more about it he knew how he could leave a piece of himself behind for her. It had been a difficult decision to make. He could barely imagine starting out in a new place with out him, but knew that Sophie would get more use out of him than he would. _

"_Ok Sophie, I know that we're siblings and that we'll always be connected, and that you'll always be proof that Mom and Dad still… ugh, never mind!" Seth shivered at the mere thought of his parents and how Sophie had came to be. "Anyway, we'll always be connected and I'll always be your big brother but I've gotta go to school and I'm not gonna get to see you much so I'm gonna give you someone who is very special to me. He'll be here for you when you need someone to talk to or when you need protecting and Ryan and I aren't here to do it!" Seth then placed the plastic horse beside her in the crib. "His name is Captain Oats and he's kinda old. You've gotta take good care of him, and Oats, you've gotta protect her from boys, and monsters, and Mom and Dad when they forget that they still have a child in the house! I know you two will become best of friends!" Seth looked down at Sophie once he had finished and even though he knew she was too young to smile he could have sworn she smiled at him._

_The sweet moment between big brother and baby sister ended when Seth heard a floor board creak behind him. He quickly turned around and was embarrassed to find Sandy and Kirsten standing in the doorway, both smiling. _

"_How about some room between you two! I don't want another little sister!" Seth said, noticing how Sandy held Kirsten closely to him. _

"_Well how about a little brother then?" Sandy asked, smiling mischievously. _

"_Ewww!" Seth moaned._

"_Sandy?!" Kirsten asked, a look that said 'No Way' plastered across her face. Sandy smiled at her and kissed her on the temple. _

"_I've gotta get to work, I just thought I'd say bye to little Sophie, but since her room is preoccupied at the moment I'll be on my way!" He said with a wave and turned to leave. Seth rolled his eyes and was about to follow behind him when Kirsten gently grabbed his arm._

"_Seth," She began._

"_Oh, I forgot, no toys in the crib!" He said as he went over to the crib and placed Captain Oats on the shelf that hung above the rocking chair._

"_Well, that too, but that was really sweet of you to give Captain Oats to your sister. Are you sure you wanna do that?" Kirsten asked, knowing that even though Seth was an adult he still had a few insecurities that only Captain Oats could help him cope with._

"_Yeah, she needs him more than I do. Anyway, Captain Oats has never experienced the cold, he might not like it and I don't want him to get sick. Just make sure she takes care of him and that she doesn't put him in Barbie clothes!" Kirsten nodded as she smiled at her son. Seth then leaned over and in a hushed tone said to Captain Oats, "If she needs a diaper, nay really, really loud. Mom sometimes forgets to change her!"_

"_I do not forget to change her. I just try to leave that job for your Dad!" Kirsten smiled. Seth returned the smile and put his arm around his mother's shoulders. _

"_C'mon, fix me breakfast!" Seth smiled as he led her out of the nursery._

"_Remind me, is it you or Sophie that's the baby?" Kirsten asked sarcastically as they walked down the hall._

"_Uh Sophie's the baby, but I was your baby first!" Seth answered, a proud smile on his face._

"_Yes you were!" Kirsten answered and leaned her head onto Seth's shoulder._

December 2009 (Present)

"Hey, we're home!" Sandy called through the house, shaking Kirsten out of her daydream. She glanced over at Sophie who was already out of the room and running down the hall to greet her father and brothers, Captain Oats in tow. Kirsten smiled and quickly went to join her family.

At the entrance of the house Sandy, Ryan, and Seth were loaded down with bags while Taylor and Summer both held cages, Pancakes in the one Summer was holding and Flapjacks in the one Taylor was holding. "Hey guys!" Kirsten beamed as she went up and hugged both of her boys. Both rapped dropped the bags they were carrying and rapped their arms around her.

"Seth, Seth, look, Capon Oaps!" Sophie yelled jumping up and down to get her brother's attention.

"Hey Princess Sophie, and Captain Oats!" Seth said breaking away from the hug and picking Sophie up. Sophie giggled and held tightly onto her brother. "Hey, you've taken good care of Oats. Oats, have you taken care of Sophie?" Seth asked, putting on a serious face as he looked at the horse.

"Yeah! He says no monsers in my closet!" Sophie smiled.

"Does he protect you from Mom and Dad kissing?"

"Ewww, yeah!" Sophie scrunched her nose in disgust. Sandy and Kirsten both glared at Seth then turned their attention to Ryan and the girls.

"How are you two?" Kirsten asked hugging both Taylor and Summer.

"Good, how are you?" Summer asked, shocked at how at home she felt in this house.

"Happy that I have all three of my children under the same roof!" Kirsten smiled.

"Oh Kiki, that's so sweet!" Taylor said hugging Kirsten once again. Kirsten returned the hug and gave Summer a questioning look. Summer just shrugged and walked over to where Seth was still holding Sophie.

"Hey Sophie, how are you?" Summer asked smiling at the little girl.

"Good!" Sophie answered quietly, burying her face in Seth's neck. Summer smiled at how shy the little girl was.

"Hey, stop hogging the little sister!" Ryan said, holding his arms out for Sophie. Sophie quickly jumped into Ryan's arms.

"C'mon son, help me put these bags in the guest rooms!" Sandy said as he picked up several the bags that belonged to the girls.

"Be careful with Pancakes!" Summer warned as Seth picked up the cage.

"I haven't killed Pancakes yet!" Seth said exasperated with Summer's over protective behavior when it came to rescue rabbit. Summer narrowed her eyes and followed behind the men, carrying one of her bags.

Ryan, with Sophie still in his arms, glanced over at Kirsten and Taylor, Taylor still embracing Kirsten. Kirsten did not seem to mind, one of the things that Ryan loved about Kirsten. No matter who it was, or how odd they could be, she always made them feel welcomed and loved. Ryan smiled at the thought of how she had made him feel welcomed but was quickly pulled from his thoughts as Sophie jumped out of his arms.

"C'mon Wyan, we gotta get wedy fa Chismukkah!" Sophie giggled as she pulled on her big brother's hand.

"Ok Princess Sophie!" Ryan laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm for the holiday her brother had made up years ago. Seth and Sophie were definitely brother and sister.

"Taylor, are you all right?" Kirsten asked, pulling away from the hug that had lasted too long. Taylor looked away from Kirsten's eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm great!" Taylor responded, still refusing to look Kirsten in the eyes. Kirsten knew something was up, Taylor was always straight forward and always looked her in the eye when she spoke.

"Taylor, if there's anything you need to talk about I'm here for you. You are Ryan's wife, so I'm kinda your Mother-in-law!" Kirsten said, trying to get Taylor to open up to her.

"Thank you Kiki!" Taylor smiled as she looked Kirsten in the eye for the first time since they had broken the hug. "It….." Taylor began but was cut off.

"Hey Taylor, c'mere, Sophie wants to show you something!" Ryan called from the living room. Taylor looked at Kirsten for a moment then gave her a small smile before heading into the living room.

"I'll be right there!" Taylor said as she walked away from Kirsten. Kirsten stood there for a moment trying to figure out what was wrong with the usual robust, and very often hyper Taylor.

"You ok?" Sandy asked, coming up behind Kirsten and rapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy that our kids are home! I've missed them so much!" Kirsten smiled.

"Me too!" Sandy said and kissed Kirsten's hair. "C'mon, we need to get in there before Sophie talks them into letting her open the presents early!" Sandy knew his little girl and the power she held over her brothers very well. Kirsten nodded and took Sandy's hand, following him into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything!

Well, here's the second chapter, I hope y'all like. Let me know what you think! Also, a bit of R/T fluff and no offense to Republicans!

"Flapjacks, what am I gonna do? We've only been married a couple of months!" Taylor whined to the rabbit as she lay on the bedroom in the guest room. The rabbit closed it's eyes, seeming to be trying to ignore Taylor as it lay on her chest and she gently stroked him. "Ya know, it's easy to tell you're a man; just like a man you always stop listening when the conversation turns serious!" Still the rabbit lay there with it's eyes closed. Taylor rolled her eyes and tried to figure out what to do next. "Flapjacks, I should just tell Ryan, it's not like he would divorce me! Right?!" Taylor had successfully made herself realize her worst fear.

"What's wong Tayla?" A small voice came from the doorway. Taylor quickly sat up, nearly sending the rabbit flying.

"Oh, Sophie, hey! Nothing's wrong! Why are you in here? I thought you were helping your Mommy fix dinner!" Taylor said as she quickly put Flapjacks back in his cage and walked over to the little girl.

"Mommy's gettin' mad cause Daddy eatin' the food!" Sophie answered as her eyes roamed around the room and stopped on Flapjacks. "BUNNY!" Sophie screamed and quickly ran over to the cage. Taylor followed Sophie and knelt down beside the little girl.

"This is Flapjacks. He was born just a little before you were!" Taylor smiled at the little girl. Sophie looked at Taylor for a moment then nodded. Taylor watched as the little girl brushed a long strand of blonde hair out of her face and stuck her finger in the cage. "Oh, uh Sophie, you might not wanna do that!" Taylor warned, bearing scars that had been left by Flapjacks when she had done the same thing. Unfortunately though Flapjacks had already latched onto Sophie's finger and Sophie busted into tears. "OH MY GOD!" Taylor screamed and picked Sophie up. Flapjacks let go but Sophie continued to cry. "Sophie, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Taylor asked as she examined Sophie's bleeding finger.

"I WANT MOMMY!" Sophie screamed as tears streamed down her face. Taylor nodded and took off running for the kitchen where Sandy and Kirsten were cooking.

"KIRSTEN, SANDY!" Taylor screamed as she ran into the dinning room.

"What happened?" Sandy asked hurrying over to Taylor when he saw how upset Sophie was. Sandy quickly took his daughter and began to soothe her.

"Is everything all right?" Kirsten asked as she joined Sandy, leaving her cooking with out a second thought.

"Hey, what happened?" Ryan asked, entering the kitchen from the living room.

"Flapjacks, he bit her! I'm so sorry, I should have been watching her better, but I…. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let her, and……" Taylor began apologizing frantically.

"Hey, it's ok Taylor! Sophie's naturally curious, she's fine. It's just a small cut; a band aid will fix it right up!" Sandy said as he kissed Sophie's finger. Taylor looked at Sandy, a panicked look still on her face and nodded. "C'mon Sophie, I'll go wash it off!" Sandy said as he carried her off to the bathroom. Sophie nodded and calmed down as soon as her father gently kissed her finger.

"Kirsten, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I'm such an idiot!" Taylor placed her face in her hands as she spoke.

"Taylor, it's all right, she's a toddler, she's gonna get hurt. She's done a lot more damage with just a doll. A couple of weeks ago we were in the backyard and she cut her arm on one of the chairs. I promise she's fine!" Kirsten smiled reassuringly. Taylor nodded and gave a faint smile before Kirsten realized she had left the water running. Taylor leaned against the refrigerator and tried to calm herself down.

"Hey, you ok?" Ryan asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I just hate that I let her get hurt!"

"Taylor, Flapjacks bites us all the time. And you heard Sandy and Kirsten, she's fine. Now what's really wrong, you've been actin' weird all week!"

"Gee, thanks Ryan!" Taylor said as she turned away from him.

"You know what I mean. You haven't been yourself, I'm just worried about you. You're my wife and I love you. You can tell me if there is something wrong." Taylor looked at Ryan and into his warm, caring eyes and knew she could trust him completely.

"Ryan, I….." Taylor began but was cut off as Seth entered the kitchen.

"Hey man, you wanna go with me to pick up some last minute things before Chrismukkah starts?" Seth asked. Ryan glanced at Seth then back to Taylor, a questioning look on his face.

"It's fine, go on!" Taylor smiled as she nodded.

"Ok, I'll se ya later and we'll talk!" Ryan said as he kissed her on the cheek. Taylor nodded and watched as her husband and Seth left. Taylor stood there for a moment thinking when she began to feel sick.

"Taylor, are you all right?" Kirsten asked as she placed the baked ham out of the oven and onto the counter.

"Yeah, it's just that the ham really smells…..strongly!" Taylor said covering her mouth. Kirsten glanced at Taylor for a moment and then smelled of the ham.

"Do you think I over cooked it?" Kirsten asked, not noticing anything wrong with the ham.

"Oh, no, I've just been really, really sensitive to smells lately. The ham smells great, I just….. I'm gonna be sick!" Taylor said and took off for the bathroom. "Excuse me!" Taylor yelled as she ran past Sandy who was carrying a now calm Sophie.

"Is she ok?" Sandy asked Kirsten as he walked over to her.

"Look Mommy, I got a Pincess ban aid!" Sophie said, holding her finger out for her mother to see.

"It's a pretty band aid Sophie! How about you go see if Summer wants to play Barbie with you?" Kirsten asked as she kissed her little girl's finger.

"Ok!" Sophie said and squirmed out of her father's arms. "SUMMER!" Sophie called as she sprinted out of the kitchen.

"Sandy, I think there is something really wrong with Taylor!" Kirsten said, her voice laced with concerned.

"Yeah, I agree, she's Taylor!" Sandy smiled.

"Sandy!" Kirsten scolded. "I'm being serious!"

"I am too!" Sandy smiled again but put on a serious face when Kirsten continued to glare at him. "Ok, sorry! What do you think is wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She's just not been herself!"

"Honey, I love Taylor, she's our daughter-in-law and she makes Ryan happier than I've ever seen him but is it such a bad thing if she's not herself?"

"Sandy, go check on Sophie. Make sure Summer isn't trying to turn her into a liberal tree hugger!" Kirsten was too exasperated with her husband to continue the conversation.

"Summer better not be, that's my job. I don't want my daughter to be a money grubbing Republican! Oh, sorry honey!" Sandy smirked.

"Go!" Kirsten laughed as she tossed a dish cloth at him. Sandy laughed and headed out of the kitchen. Kirsten turned back to preparing dinner but could not keep her mind off of Taylor. As Kirsten thought about how Taylor had been acting she quickly realized what the problem was. Kirsten could have kicked herself for being so stupid but didn't want to jump to conclusion. She needed to hear it from Taylor before she said anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter is pretty dark and if you are a Frank/Julie shipper, you aren't going to like this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

Julie Cooper remembered the day that Ryan had warned her about his father but she had obviously not listened, otherwise she would not be standing on the front porch of the Cohen's house with a black eye and a busted lip. Kaitlin stood beside her holding Blake who slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of what had taken place between his mother and father just a few hours earlier.

"Kaitlin, I don't think we should have came here!" Julie said between tears, hesitating before ringing the doorbell.

"Mom, we can't stay at home, at least not tonight. You don't know what he'll do! " The fear showed in Kaitlin's eyes as she spoke. Julie looked at Kaitlin, not sure how in just a couple of years timing her troubled teen had turned into a smart, responsible young woman, then rang the doorbell.

"They must not be home!" Julie said only after a second and turned to go but the door opened before she could move.

"Julie?!" Sandy said shocked as he opened the door. Julie froze as she heard Sandy's voice. She did not feel like facing her best friend at the moment but her best friend's self righteous husband was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Oh thank God!" Kaitlin said and hugged Sandy, being careful not to wake her little brother. Sandy stood there a moment confused but hugged Kaitlin back.

"Julie, what's goin' on? I mean I'm happy to see you guys but what's wrong?" Sandy had never been a big fan of Julie Cooper's but after she had been nice enough to offer her home to them after their house had been demolished in the earthquake he had a newfound respect for her, so he knew there was definitely something wrong.

"Sandy, I…." Julie began as she slowly turned around, fresh tears springing to her eyes when she saw the look of shock come over Sandy's face.

"Oh My God Julie, are you ok? Did Frank do this to you?" Sandy asked, moving aside to let them in.

"Yeah!" Julie cried. Sandy rapped his arms around her and she crumbled.

"Summer, take Sophie to her room!" Sandy called into the living room, not wanting his daughter to see what was going on.

"All right Mr. C!" Summer yelled back. Once Sandy heard the door to Sophie's room close he led Julie into the living room where he sat her on the sofa then went to the kitchen to retrieve Kirsten.

"Hey, what's goin' on? Who was at the door?" Kirsten asked as she peeled vegetables.

"Julie, Kaitlin, and Blake. Frank hit her!" Sandy's voice was grave.

"Oh God!" Kirsten said and quickly headed into the living room. "Julie, are you all right?" Kirsten asked as she sat down on the sofa beside of her and rapped her arms around her.

"Oh Kiki!" Julie cried into Kirsten's shoulder.

"Everything will be all right! You guys can stay here as long as you need. It's a little cramped but we'll make it work!"

"Thank you Kirsten!" Julie sobbed. Kirsten gently rubbed Julie's back and glanced over at Kaitlin who sat on the far end of the sofa, holding her little brother closely as he slept. She had a blank stare on her face but her eyes were filled with fear.

"Kaitlin, are you all right? Did he hit you or Blake?" Kirsten asked, already angered at Frank for what he had done to Ryan all those years earlier and now what he had done to one of her closest friends. _Ryan! Oh God, what was he going do? _ Kirsten thought and looked to Sandy who had obviously been thinking the same thing.

"No, Mom wouldn't let him touch us. It was all my fault! I'd taken Blake Christmas shopping and bought him the same thing that Frank had bought him for Christmas. He got really mad and started yelling and grabbed me, but Mom got between us and they started fighting. He hit her and left!" Kaitlin explained as tears streamed down her face.

"Kaitlin, honey, it wasn't your fault!" Julie said, sitting up and placing her hand on Kaitlin's arm. Kaitlin shook her head, not believing her mother. "Honey, I'm so sorry about this!" Julie pulled Kaitlin into a hug and held her closely as he daughter cried into her shoulder.

"Kaitlin, Julie's right, this isn't anyone's fault but Frank's!" Sandy said, the contempt in his voice obvious. Kaitlin did not answered and continued to cry into her mother's shoulder. Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other, unsure of what to do or say next.

"Oh My God, Julie, Kaitlin, what's going on?" Taylor asked as she entered the living room, looking paler than usual. Julie glanced up at Taylor answering all of her questions with just one look. "Oh God Julie, I'm so sorry!" Taylor said as she went over and hugged both Kaitlin and Julie.

"Taylor, why don't you take Kaitlin and Blake to your's and Ryan's room and let her put him down? He's probably getting pretty heavy!" Kirsten said, wanting to talk to Julie alone.

"Sure! C'mon Kaitlin, you could probably use some rest too!" Taylor said holding her hand out for Kaitlin. Kaitlin took Taylor's hand and began following her.

"Oh, Kaitlin, here's his diaper bag, he probably needs changing!" Julie said, handing Kaitlin a small black bag that looked more like a purse than a diaper bag.

"I'll change him!" Taylor said, knowing how much Kaitlin hated changing him.

"Thanks!" Kaitlin said, forcing a smile. Taylor nodded as she took the bag from Kaitlin and led her into the bedroom. Sandy and Kirsten then turned their attention to Julie when they knew for sure the kids were out of earshot.

"Julie, have you called the cops? Are you gonna press charges?" Sandy asked, the lawyer in him coming out.

"No, I'm not gonna press charges. I just want him out of my life; out of my kids lives!" Julie stated, subject closed. Sandy nodded, knowing from many years of seeing battered women that most did not want to face their abuser again.

"Julie, was he drunk?" Kirsten asked, already knowing the answer to the question. Julie nodded as she continued to stare straight ahead. Kirsten looked at Sandy, wanting him to tell her what to do next.

"Julie, you and Kaitlin, and Blake are welcome to stay with us. I'd prefer if you did, at least for the night!" Sandy was afraid of what Frank would do if he was to come back to the house that night and find Julie and the kids there.

"I can't stay here, Chrismukkah starts tonight and I don't want to ruin that. I know Seth looks forward to this all year. Besides, you don't have enough room, not with Seth and Summer, and Taylor and Ry….. Oh My God, what am I going to tell Ryan? He can't find out about this!" Julie said quickly getting to her feet and grabbing her purse.

"Julie, you're staying here for a few days, and Ryan is going to find out about this one way or the other. He needs to know, Blake is his little brother too and he doesn't want to see him or Kaitlin, or you hurt! And Chrismukkah will be much better with you, Kaitlin, and Blake here. You know how much Sophie and Blake enjoy each other's company!" Kirsten smiled slightly and pulled Julie into another hug.

"Thank you Kirsten, but there isn't enough room!" Julie said as she wiped at her eyes.

"Don't be silly! Sophie can sleep with us and you and Blake can have her bed, and Kaitlin can sleep on one of the air mattresses!" Sandy said. Julie looked at them both and shook her head.

"I can't!"

"Sure you can! Sophie's bed, it's a full sized bed, and it's really comfortable. As long as you don't mind sleeping on Disney Princess sheets!" Sandy smiled.

"Trust him, he's fallen asleep in there several nights reading her bedtime stories!" Kirsten smiled also.

"All right, thank you all so much! And I'm so sorry that I've ruined your holiday!"

"Julie, we're friends, and family, you're not ruining anything. Chrismukkah will be better with you all here!" Kirsten said as she took Julie's hand and began leading her down the hall.

"I'll go get the air mattress and sheets!" Sandy said as he headed to the hall closet.

"We're gonna get Julie cleaned up!" Kirsten said and led Julie to the bathroom.

"So Frank hit her? Is she ok?" Summer asked Taylor as they sat on Sophie's bed, watching her as she colored a picture of a pony. Taylor had left Kaitlin and Blake sleeping in the room Ryan and she were staying in and went to Sophie's room to tell Summer about what was going on.

"She has a cut lip and her eye is bruised but I think that's all he did to her. Kaitlin is blaming herself with all this and Blake hasn't woken up since they got here!" Taylor explained.

"How do you think Ryan is going to handle this?" Summer asked.

"Not well, he hasn't ever trusted his Dad completely and this is gonna make him hate him even more!"

"Yeah, well I don't blame him. Frank's an ass!"

"Summer, shhh!" Taylor said, motioning toward Sophie.

"Ooops!" Summer covered her mouth and glanced at Sophie who was still coloring as diligently as she had been before. "Anyway, what is she gonna do? Is she gonna stop seeing him?"

"I don't know, I would think so!" Taylor shook her head at the whole situation. Both girls sat there looking off into space thinking when there was a knock on the door and Sandy entered with his arms full. Summer and Taylor quickly jumped to their feet and helped him with the sheets and an air pump.

"What doin' Daddy?" Sophie asked, forgetting about the picture she had been coloring so carefully.

"Your Aunt Julie and Kaitlin and Blake are staying with us for a while and they are gonna sleep in here. I hope that's all right!" Sandy said as he got the mattress ready.

"That fine, but whewe am I gonna sleep?"

"You are gonna sleep with Mommy and me!"

"Goody!" Sophie squealed as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands together. "Capon Oaps has to sleep with us too!" Sophie said looking at her father with a serious look on her face.

"Of course he does. You can't leave him in here. His snoring might keep Aunt Julie awake!" Sandy smiled as he began pumping up the bed.

"Capon Oaps does not snowe!" Sophie said adamantly. Sandy laughed at how much she sounded like her mother.

"Is Julie ok?" Summer asked Sandy.

"As good as can be expected!" Sandy answered.

"How are you going to tell Ryan?" Taylor asked, worried about her husband.

"I honestly don't know Taylor. You know Ryan doesn't really trust him!" Sandy said as he continued to pump up the bed.

"I know!" Taylor said sadly. Taylor hated that the man she loved more than anything or anyone and who loved her more than anyone or anything had such a horrible relationship with his father. She hated that he hurt every time he saw the man, brining back memories of his own horrible childhood and she knew that when he saw Julie's black eye and busted lip that he would hate Frank even more and he would be hurt just that much more.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Marissa is even mentioned a bit in this chapter and if you know me you know how I feel about Marissa but I think since she was a part of the show for so long she should have had a bit more mention sometimes than she did. Well, let me know what you think.**

"Seth, I can't believe we had to go to the mall for one thing! We had to go through that mob just because you wanted to get Sophie a stocking?" Ryan asked slightly annoyed as he turned onto their street.

"Hey dude, her first Christmas she had that little pink 'Baby's First Christmas' stocking, then last year Mom bought her that Cinderella stocking. Now this year she needs an actual Cohen family stocking. And we didn't just get one thing, you got Taylor a stocking and I got Summer one!" Seth said as he held up the three stockings.

"Well they are family too!" Ryan said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, what's Julie doin' here?" Seth asked upon seeing Julie's car.

"Your Mom probably invited her for Chrismukkah. Now Taylor can give Blake his Chrismukkah present she bought. It took her three months to find him the perfect gift!" Ryan rolled his eyes as he remembered the many trips to the mall and toy stores she had drug him on. Seth nodded and followed Ryan up the front steps of the house. "Hey, we're home!" Ryan called through the house, shocked at how quiet the house was.

"Where is everyone?" Seth asked, also surprised to see the house so calm on the first night of Chrismukkah.

"Hey!" Summer smiled as she came through the house and wrapped her arms around Seth's neck. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Um, why don't you help me finish wrapping Chrismukkah gifts?" Summer asked smiling.

"Ok but I thought you'd finished doing that before we left Rhode Island?" Seth questioned, sensing something was wrong.

"I found a few more I'd forgotten about. C'mon!" Summer said as she drug Seth down the hall. Seth looked back at Ryan and shrugged. Ryan shook his head and walked into the living room where he was quickly greeted by Taylor.

"Hey honey! How was shopping?" Taylor asked wrapping her arms around Ryan and pulling him into a hug.

"Good! Taylor, what's goin' on?" Ryan asked, knowing something was up with his wife.

"Um, Ryan, um…." Taylor trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ryan asked, growing more concerned.

"Come with me!" Taylor said as she led him into the kitchen.

"Ok!" Ryan agreed.

Even though Taylor was sometimes, well most of the time, a very odd, highly neurotic person, Ryan trusted her completely and would follow her anywhere. With Taylor he had a connection that he had never experienced with anyone and he knew it was a connection that he would never experience with anyone ever again. Taylor was his soul mate, the true love of his life. It might have been the connection that was so unexplainable that caused Ryan to begin to worry when he had saw her face and the worry etched across it. He realized his worry was very well founded when they entered the kitchen to find a solemn looking Sandy and Kirsten sitting at the island.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Ryan asked.

"Sweetie, sit down!" Kirsten said, giving him a concerned smile. Ryan looked at Taylor with a questioning look then took a seat when she gave him a nod. Taylor stood beside him and waited for Sandy and Kirsten to start speaking.

"Ryan, did you see Julie's car when you and Seth came home?" Sandy asked, the tone in his voice reaffirming Ryan's worry.

"Yeah! Is she ok? Did something happen to Blake or Kaitlin?" Ryan was immediately panicked. Eversince Julie and Frank had gotten back together he had considered her family, and since the night the earthquake hit Newport he had considered Kaitlin his sister. Blake was his brother by blood and he felt just as protective over him as he did Sophie.

"Nothing's happened to Kaitlin and Blake, they're fine!" Kirsten said, placing her hand reassuring on Ryan's.

"They're in our room asleep!" Taylor added.

"Well what about Julie?" Ryan asked. The woman had never been his favorite person but over the past few years, and especially after Marissa's death they had come to care for each other. A familial sense growing between the two.

"Ryan, she's here and she'll be fine but before we discuss this any further, I want you to promise that you aren't gonna go old school Ryan on us. Ok?" Sandy asked, knowing that his adopted son had changed a lot in the past few years but that when someone he cared for was in trouble there was a very good chance he would turn into the fist happy kid he had been when Sandy had first brought him home.

"Sandy, what's goin' on?" Ryan asked, immediately on guard, knowing something horrible had happened for Sandy to ask him that.

"Ryan!?" Sandy asked firmly.

"Ok fine, I won't! Now what's going on?" Ryan asked, more adamantly. Sandy took a deep breathe and glanced at Kirsten. She gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his leg gently.

"Sandy, you don't have to tell him. That's my place!" Julie startled all of them. They all turned to the doorway where she was standing and Taylor could see Ryan's body tense. Taylor gently placed her hand on Ryan's shoulder, offering him support and to try and hold him in place.

"Where is he?" Ryan asked in a tone that Taylor had never heard before and only a tone Sandy, Kirsten, and Julie had only heard a few times. The last of those times being when he went after Volchuk.

"Ryan," Taylor began but was cut off.

"Julie, where is he?" Ryan asked again. Julie stood in the doorway, trying to fight back tears.

"I don't know. He left after….after we argued!" Julie answered, a tear slipping down her cheek. Ryan continued to remain seated, his hand clenched tightly on the counter.

"Ryan, are you all right?" Taylor asked, saddened by the hurt and anger in Ryan's eyes.

"I'll be fine Taylor. Julie, can I talk to you?" Ryan asked, slowly standing up.

"Yeah!" Julie nodded in agreement.

"Do you feel like going on a walk?" Ryan asked.

"Sure!" Julie nodded once again. Ryan forced a smile then turned to Taylor.

"I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Sure, just promise me you aren't going to do anything!" Taylor's big brown eyes were filled with a pleading look.

"I'm just goin' on a walk with Julie, we're just going to talk. I promise I won't do anything! I love you and I'll be back soon." Ryan gently kissed Taylor on the cheek and turned to face Julie.

"I love you too!" Taylor smiled weakly at Ryan and watched as Julie and he walked out of the kitchen.

The wind was a bit chilly as it blew Julie's hair in her face, momentarily concealing the marks Frank had left on her face from Ryan. Julie pulled her sweater tighter as she shivered a bit.

"Ryan, I'm sorry about all of this. I shouldn't have came here, I didn't realize what this meant for you!" Julie stated plainly as they passed a yard decorated for Christmas.

"Julie, it's not your fault, I'm just glad that Kaitlin and Blake are ok. I'm just sorry that he did this to you!"

"You told me this would happen, I should have listened. I just really care about him and I wanted Blake to have a Dad in his life!"

"Julie, you thought my Dad had changed, I really thought he had too. And there isn't anything wrong with you wanting Blake to have a father figure!" Ryan sat down on a bench that was beside a mailbox. Julie joined him and both were quiet for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened over the past few years.

"Ryan, I don't think I've ever apologized to you for how I acted when you first came here. I am truly sorry!" Julie said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Julie, it's all right. You were trying to protect Marissa, you thought I was a bad kid and I was."

"You were, and still are, a caring, compassionate person. I on the other hand was a Grade A Newpsie bitch. I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for blaming you for Tijuana, I'm sorry for threatening to have you arrested when she ran away to Chino after she found out about me and Luke, I'm sorry for trying to frame you for shooting Trey, and I'm sorry for getting you involved in the whole Volchuk thing. I took advantage of how much you wanted him to pay. I nearly got you arrested for killing the person that killed my daughter. I just….Ryan, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry that you had to go through everything that I put you through and the stuff that Marissa put you through. I'm just so sorry, and I'm sorry that now you are going to be at odds with your father because of me!" Tears streamed down Julie's cheeks as she finished. Ryan looked at Julie for a moment, shocked by everything this woman had just said. He knew that she regretted everything she had done but hearing her say it almost rendered him speechless. He guessed though that after years of living with the Cohen's and then Taylor that he would never be able to rendered speechless again.

"Julie, it's ok, you don't have to apologize. We've all done stuff we wish we could take back and when it comes to all the stuff you did to keep me from Marissa, I think it made me love her that much more. Even though I love Taylor and am married, and I think she is the true love of my life…"

"You mean your Sandy Cohen?!" Julie laughed lightly, remembering how Summer had talked about Seth being her Sandy Cohen.

"Yeah, my Sandy Cohen!" Ryan smiled. "Even though we are together and I do love her, I will always love Marissa. She will always be my first love and she'll always be part of me but not just because she was my first love. She's Kaitlin and Blake's sister, and she's your daughter. You guys are my family too and she will always be part of my family. And when it comes to Volchuk you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to. I wanted to kill him but he's paying for what he's done. He has to live with knowing that he killed her. And don't apologize again for my Dad, he did this and this is his fault. Besides, we've been at odds since I was a little kid, you have nothing to do with that!"

"Wow, I never knew you could talk so much!" Julie laughed.

"Yeah, well I'm a Cohen and Taylor's my wife!" Ryan joked.

"That'll make you more talkative!" Julie smiled. "Thank you Ryan!" Julie said in a serious, softer tone. Ryan gave her a smile and pulled her into a hug. Julie was a bit shocked but welcomed it. She was after all the mother to his little brother.

"C'mon, Chrismukkah dinner is only a couple of hours away and if everything doesn't go like Seth and Kirsten has planned it to they'll kill us!" Ryan smiled as he stood up. Julie returned the smile and they began walking back to the house.

"Hey, Kirsten, where's my Mom?" Kaitlin asked as she entered the kitchen a few minutes after Julie and Ryan had left on their walk.

"Ryan and she went on a walk for a talk! They'll be back soon, sweetie!" Kirsten smiled as she put the plates down that she had just taken out of the cabinet. Kirsten walked over to Kaitlin and pulled her into a hug. "If you need to talk I'm here, and so is Sandy."

"Thanks Kirsten. Speaking of Sandy, where is he and everyone else? Blake wasn't in the bedroom, that's why I thought my Mom might have him or something!"

"Oh, Sandy, Seth and Summer have them in the backyard playing. We were having a hard time keeping Sophie and he away from the presents that are under the tree!"

"Ok, well I'll go see if they need any help. Blake's really wild!" Kaitlin smiled at the thought of her little brother.

"Ok sweetie. Dinner will be ready soon!" Kirsten gave Kaitlin another smile and returned to getting the dishes ready to set the table.

"Hey Kirsten, thanks for letting us stay here!" Kaitlin said when she had reached the doors to go outside.

"Anytime!" Kirsten replied. Kaitlin smiled at her then went outside, leaving Kirsten to find enough dishes for everyone.

Kirsten loved living in the house that Sandy and she had first started a family in over twenty years earlier but the one thing she missed most about their old house was the space. Meaning that they did not have half as many dishes as they had at their old house and that they didn't have as much room to entertain guests. However the one thing that they did have was a happier home that made them feel closer as a family. Kirsten's thoughts were interrupted as Taylor entered the kitchen.

"Hey Kiki!" Taylor smiled as she walked over to her.

"Hey Taylor, where have you been?" Kirsten asked as she searched for the rest of her dishes.

"I had to change the bedding, Blake's diaper leaked. I didn't put it on him right, I'm so stupid!" Taylor rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

"Taylor, you aren't stupid; no one is good at changing diapers the first time they do it. I couldn't diaper Seth properly for like a month after he was born, and when I had Sophie it took some practice to get back into it. It just takes practice!" Kirsten smiled as she moved around the kitchen, still in search of her dishes.

"Thanks Kiki, I know that you are really busy and I hate to bother you but I can I talk to you?" Taylor asked, twisting her wedding ring as she spoke. Kirsten stood up straight and looked at Taylor, glad that she was finally going to talk about what was obviously going on with her. Kirsten could not help but smile as she saw her twisting her rings, reminding her of her own bad habit.

"Sure Taylor, do you want to go to the living room and talk?" Kirsten asked as she began heading for the living room.

"Oh, no, we've got to get ready for Chrismukkah dinner. I'll help you while we talk!" Taylor said as she walked over to the oven and began stirring. Kirsten glanced at Taylor, the nervousness obvious.

"Taylor, you're stirring an empty pan!" Kirsten said as she gently placed her hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"Oh, crazy me. Um, anyway Kiki, let me help you do what you were doing. What were you doing? Ooh, I see you have the nice china out. Where did you get this? Was this your Mo…." Taylor began rambling as she walked around the kitchen.

"Taylor, I thought we were going to talk about something. I don't think the China was what you wanted to discuss!" Kirsten said as she took the plate from Taylor and placed it on the counter. Taylor looked down at the ground and once again began twisting her rings. She didn't know why this was so hard to talk about or why she hadn't told Ryan yet but as she was faced with telling Kirsten it felt as though her throat was closing up.

"I didn't really wanna talk about anything big. I was, I was just going to ask if you had any Pepto, my stomach has been messed up all day. I think it must have been something I ate at the airport when we were waiting for Seth and Summer. We stopped at one of those little vendor places they have and I ate a hotdog. I don't think it was such a good choice. I mean it's in an airport. Seriously, think about how disgusting that is. I can't believe the health department even allows v….."

"Taylor!" Kirsten interrupted, not sure if she could handle many more of these rants. "Taylor, there is some Pepto in the bathroom, you are welcomed to it!" Kirsten said, realizing that Taylor was obviously not ready to tell her about the pregnancy.

"Thank you Kiki! But before I do that let me help you find dishes for dinner. Chrismukkah starts in just a little over an hour!" Taylor said taking a quick glance at her watch. She then quickly went over to the cabinet and began getting glasses down. Kirsten continued her search for dishes when she decided that if Taylor did not want to talk about what was going on she would get her to talk about it. Granted, Sandy was the one that was better at getting people to open up but she had been his wife for over twenty years so that should count for something.

"Taylor, you know that Pepto should only be taken for upset stomach caused by a bug or food, not pregnancy!" Kirsten said as she looked in a cabinet. Taylor quickly turned to face Kirsten, shocked at what Kirsten had just said and knocking a glass over in the process.

"Oh My God, Kirsten I'm so sorry. I broke this glass, I didn't mean to. It's just you shocked me. I mean, well that was kinda out of the blue and what would make you think that I'm…. And I'm sorry I broke the glass and that was really stupid of me and I just….I….I'm sorry and I…." Taylor ranted as she began picking up pieces of glass.

"Taylor, stop! Calm down and talk to me!" Kirsten said, pulling Taylor's hands away from the glass.

"Oh God Kiki, what am I gonna do?" Taylor sobbed. Kirsten was a little surprised by this reaction but pulled Taylor into a hug as the two women stood up.

"Taylor, it's all right. I'm sure Ryan will be so happy to hear about this! I'm guessing you haven't told him yet!" Kirsten said as Taylor cried into her shoulder.

"I haven't I'm just too scared about what he's going to say. I mean we're still in college. We still have two years to go and I don't have a job. Ryan just works at that restaurant part time and we live in a one bedroom apartment. We are ready for a kid!" Taylor was hysterical.

"Taylor, I'm sure Ryan will be happy about this. Besides, you both have families with money, and I know you have a trust fund. Besides, we'll always be here to help you guys out. You jut need to tell Ryan. Unless you don't want the baby!" Kirsten said, realizing for the first time that Taylor might decide to terminate the pregnancy.

"No, I want the baby, I'm just so scared. We're so young!" Taylor continued to cry into Kirsten's shoulder. Kirsten was a little unsure of how to help Taylor cope but stood there holding her crying daughter-in-law closely. Both women were a bit startled as Sandy entered the house, carrying Blake in his arms.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?" Sandy asked a bit confused by the scene in the kitchen.

"Taylor's just a little upset over something. Everything's fine. Why do you have Blake? Is he all right?" Kirsten asked, noticing as the little boy twirled a piece of grass between his tiny fingers.

"He's fine, he just needs a diaper. I volunteered, since Sophie got potty trained I kinda miss havin' diapers to change!" Sandy shrugged, knowing how odd that sounded.

"She is growing up too fast!" Kirsten shared a bitter sweet smile with her husband for a moment.

"Well, I gotta get him changed. Sophie isn't gonna be happy if he isn't back in a couple of minutes to finish playin' school with her. Taylor, I hate that you got so upset over a glass!" Sandy joked as he began walking out of the kitchen. Kirsten glared at him but Taylor looked up at Sandy and gave him a slight smile that he returned. That was one thing he really liked about Taylor and Summer both, they would joke with him and were never offended. Once Sandy had left the kitchen and was out of ear shot Kirsten looked at Taylor.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, thanks Kiki. I'm sorry about having such a melt down. Let me help you get ready for dinner!" Taylor said as she wiped her eyes.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you!" Kirsten smiled and continued her search for dishes while Taylor swept up the glass.

"Hey, we're back!" Ryan said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey honey!" Taylor said as she went over to Ryan and kissed him. Ryan smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, glad to have such a loving wife.

"Hey Kirsten, where's everyone at?" Julie asked, noticing the empty house.

"Seth and Summer are in the backyard with Sophie and Sandy went to change Blake's diaper!" Kirsten answered smiling.

"I've gotta start potty training Blake. He'll be two soon!" Julie said with dread in her voice.

"Oh, I hate potty training, it is never good. All the books say that girls are easier to potty train but I think Sophie was just as hard to train as Seth was!" Kirsten laughed slightly.

"That's because they're Cohen's and they don't take well to change!" Ryan smirked.

"That's true!" Kirsten agreed.

"What's true?" Sandy asked as he entered the room with a freshly changed Blake in his arms.

"MOMMY!" Blake shouted reaching out for Julie.

"Hey baby!" Julie smiled as she reached for him. "Thanks Sandy!" Julie smiled at Sandy and hugged Blake closely.

"Mommy got boo-boo!" Blake said, gently touching her black eye and busted lip. Everyone stood there a moment unsure of what to say.

"Mommy's fine baby! These are the last boo-boos I'll have like these!" Julie said rubbing her son's back.

"Good!" Blake said and leaned over and kissed his mother's cut lip and black eye. "All betta!" Blake exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"Yes Blake, all better!" Julie nodded, trying to keep tears from springing from her eyes. Kirsten put her hand on Julie's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze, letting Julie know that she was there for her. Julie smiled at Kirsten, thankful for having such a great friend.

"Well since dinner isn't quite done yet how about we join Seth, Summer, and Sophie in the backyard?" Kirsten suggested. Julie smiled and they all headed to the backyard.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own anything!

Well, here's the next chapter, it's shorter than the other's. Thanks for the reviews and I tried to incorporate a little bit more S/S into this chapter but I have a hard time writing for them. I love them and am so glad they got a happy ending in the finale but I just can never seem to write for them. R/T and Kandy are my strong points, especially Kandy smut/fluff, or as I call it SMUFF! Well, thanks for all the reviews and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!

"Seth, do you think Frank will try to hurt Julie if she leaves him?" Summer asked as Seth and she sat curled up together in the swing, watching as Sophie blew bubbles.

"What do you mean 'if' she leaves him? Of course she's gonna leave him, I just don't know what he'll do. I mean we all thought he had changed then he goes and hits her. I heard my Mom and Dad talking and it sounds like he was drinking too!" Seth shook his head as he spoke.

"Oh God, I feel so bad for Julie and Kaitlin. Thank God Blake's too young to know what is going on!"

"What about Ryan? He finally thinks he can trust his dad then he goes and does something stupid!"

"You're really worried about Ryan aren't you?" Summer asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I am. He's been through so much and finally, after putting his past and Marissa's death behind him and movin' on with Taylor, and starting to form some sort of relationship with his Dad it just all kinda blows up in his face. It's terrible. I just don't want him to go Old School Ryan! I've started to enjoy the more relaxed, and yes, even whipped, Ryan Atwood!" Seth let out an exasperated sigh. He felt terribly for his friend and knew that he needed to be there for him, but was not sure how.

"Seth, I don't think Ryan will go back to being all bad ass, he's grown and changed too much for that. Plus, I think Taylor does have him too whipped for him to start punchin' people again!" Summer and Seth shared a slight smile at how their two best friends had become such a married couple. "I love you!" Summer smiled and gently kissed Seth on the lips.

"I love you too!" Seth said and deepened the kiss. Summer wrapped he arms around Seth's neck and pulled him with her as she fell backwards on the swing.

"Ewwww! Get a woom!" Sophie shrieked, pretending to gag.

"Now I know how my parents feel when I do that!" Seth groaned as Summer and he sat back up.

"See Seth, it isn't too fun having someone loomin' over you every time you kiss the woman you love, is it?" Sandy smirked as he walked into the backyard, Kirsten, Ryan, Taylor, Julie, and Blake following him. Seth rolled his eyes and threw his head against the back of the swing. Summer laughed lightly and hit his arm. Seth sat up and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Where's Kaitlin?" Julie asked, looking around the backyard.

"She's over there, trying to dig one of Sophie's Barbie's out of the sandbox. Sophie talked her into playing treasure hunt!" Summer said amused.

"She'll never find that Barbie!" Sandy said shaking his head.

"No, but she'll probably find everything else. Sophie hides everything!" Kirsten shook her head, thinking back to all the times she had had to dig through the sand to find jewelry, silverware, and on one occasion the telephone.

"You don't let her bury Captain Oats do you?" Seth asked, worried about his plastic horse.

"No Seth, she hasn't done that yet!" Kirsten said reassuringly. Seth glared at his mother for a moment then turned his attention to Ryan and Taylor who stood watching as Sophie and Blake jumped around the yard, trying to catch the bubbles before they popped.

"Hey man, you ok?" Seth asked Ryan, noticing the distant look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What'd you do with that bag from the mall?" Ryan asked, remembering the stocking he had bought for Taylor.

"Oh, it's in the closet in my room. We'll do that when we open Chrismukkah presents, ok?" Seth asked, knowing that Ryan wanted to give Taylor her stocking as much as he wanted to give Summer hers. Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Kirsten, does Sophie have any costume jewelry she plays with?" Kaitlin yelled over to Kirsten.

"No, why?" Kirsten asked, looking sternly at Sophie.

"Well, there's a pretty expensive looking necklace in here. It has a diamond K on it!" Kaitlin yelled back.

"Oops!" Sophie giggled and took off running through the backyard.

"Sophie Rose, come back here!" Kirsten said as she took off after her young daughter. Sophie continued to giggled as her mother chased her around the yard.

"DADDY!" Sophie screamed as she ran back toward her father. Sandy laughed as Sophie, at top speed came running through the yard, and jumped into his outstretched arms. Sophie continued to giggled as Sandy picked her up and threw her up into the air. "Do again Daddy!" Sophie squealed. Sandy smiled at his little girl and threw her in the air once again. When Sophie landed back in his arms Kirsten was standing there, her hands on her hips, obviously out of breathe from chasing her daughter.

"All right little Miss, I thought I told you not to bury anymore of Mommy's jewelry?" Kirsten asked, forcing herself not to smile at her daughter.

"Sowwy Mommy!" Sophie smiled angelically. Sandy laughed at the way his little girl manipulated Kirsten.

"I just bet you are!" Kirsten laughed and began tickling Sophie. Everyone watched the sweet moment of play between father, mother, and daughter, all too engrossed in the moment to hear the knock on the door or the clicking of heels on the floor as the person walked through the house. The only thing that caught everyone's attention, including Kaitlin who still dug through the sand in search of a Barbie, was the person speaking.

"Ya know, rough playing with your children leads to twenty-five percent of all accidental injuries!" The voice could only belong to one person. Everyone turned to the opened backdoor and was shocked to see Sophie Cohen senior, standing in the doorway, her arms crossed firmly in front of her chest.

"Ma?!" Sandy asked, handing Sophie over to Kirsten and walking to his mother. Kirsten took her daughter, putting her on her hip, and stood there shocked, expecting anyone but her mother-in-law to show up.

"I didn't know The Nana was coming!" Summer whispered to Seth.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone did!" Seth said as he stood up from the swing, waiting to see how things went with his father and Grandmother before he went over to her.

"Hello Sandy dear. Why do you look so shocked? Can't a mother visit her son during Hanukkah?" Sophie asked.

"Of course, I just… you should have called, we would've picked you up from the airport!" Sandy said as he hugged his mother.

"I didn't want to be a bother. I knew Sethala and Ryan would be here and that you'd have other company. I didn't want to keep you from entertaining them!" Sophie said in a very insincere tone.

"Seth, come say hello to your Grandmother. You too Ryan!" Sandy said, waving his arms for his boys to come join him. Seth and Ryan exchanged nervous glances then walked over to the Nana.

"So that's the scary Nana?" Julie whispered to Kirsten as she placed Blake down in the yard.

"That's Sophie Cohen, she could even unnerve my father!" Kirsten said. Julie mouthed 'wow', unaware that anyone could unnerve Caleb Nichol.

"I Sophie Cohen!" Sophie said with her eyebrows furrowed at her mother.

"Yes sweetie, you are Sophie Cohen, but remember, Daddy and I told you that we named you after your Grandmother? Well that's her, you've seen her a couple of times before!" Kirsten knew very well that Sophie would not remember the Nana, seeing her once when she had been three months old then seeing her when she had turned one.

"What's she like? She didn't exactly make it to our wedding, which didn't seem to upset Ryan but I wonder if maybe she'll hate me. I mean, she doesn't look like the most loving person, and from what Ryan says she's always tried to avoid Ca….." Taylor began rambling nervously to Summer.

"Taylor, it's ok! The Nana is nice, just not cuddly like most Grandmas. Sorta like your Mom!" Summer smiled, trying to reassure her friend.

"That's not good Summer, I mean my Mom is a bitch! Are you saying the Nana is a bitch? I mean if she is then I guess that's all right, I mean she isn't anything to me it's just that I really want her to like me since she considers Ryan her Grandson and…."

"Taylor, it's ok, I promise. Trust me, the way Seth talked about her I was really scared but then I met her and she's nice. She can be scary but she's nice, she just doesn't like Kirsten!"

"She doesn't like Kirsten? Why doesn't she like Kirsten? Kirsten is the nicest person I've ever met!" Taylor was appalled that the Nana did not like Kirsten.

"Yeah, I know but I think the Nana thinks she just like her Dad was!" Summer shrugged. Taylor stood there a moment, a look of worry on her face. Even though she had never met Kirsten's father she had heard about him from Ryan, especially how mean he had been to Ryan when Ryan had first arrived in Newport. That was why she did not understand why The Nana would think Kirsten was anything like her father.

"Taylor, Taylor, are you all right?" Ryan asked as he walked back to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Taylor smiled and leaned into Ryan.

"Taylor, I'd like you to meet The Nana, Nana, this is my wife, Taylor!" Ryan said, stepping aside so Sophie and Taylor could get a good look of each other. Taylor stood there frozen, afraid of saying something that might offend the Nana.

"Hello Dear, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm sorry I couldn't attend your wedding but I had to work!" Sophie smiled.

"That's all right!" Taylor smiled timidly at Sophie, her breathe caught in her throat.

"I like her, she doesn't look as thin as your last girlfriend!" Sophie said to Ryan as she walked away from Taylor and he and over to Seth and Summer. Kirsten walked over to Ryan and placed a reassuring hand on Ryan's back.

"It's all right Ryan, she…." Kirsten began.

"It's ok! She seems to like Taylor and that's all I care about!" Ryan forced a smile and put his arm around his wife's waist.

"Taylor, are you ok?" Kirsten asked, placing her hand on Taylor's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just so sorry that she said that Ryan!" Taylor said , wrapping her arms around Ryan.

"It's ok Taylor! I just don't want her attacking you!" Ryan said and kissed Taylor on the cheek. Taylor smiled at Ryan and glanced over at Seth, Summer, and The Nana.

"So, Summer, I hear that you've turned into a tree hugger, I must admit, I'm shocked. I thought you were going to be another Newport air head. Instead you're trying to make the world a better place. I'm proud of you!" Sophie said, a genuine smile on her face.

"Thank you Nana!" Summer smiled, pleased at the compliment.

"And Sethala, I hear that you are doing well in school, I'm glad to hear that!" Sophie smiled. Seth nodded with a goofy smile on his face, always unsure of what to say his grandmother.

"So, where's my Granddaughter, my namesake?" Sophie asked turning around and looking through the yard.

"Ma, Kirsten and Sophie are in the sandbox with Kirsten's good friend Julie, her daughter Kaitlin, and Ryan's little brother Blake!" Sandy said, pointing over to the sandbox were the two women stood watching as the children tried to build a sandcastle. Sophie nodded and headed over to the sandbox, Sandy followed closely behind, not wanting his mother to upset anyone, especially in front of the kids.

"Hello Kirsten!" Sophie's voice sent chills down Kirsten's spine but in proper Newport fashion Kirsten turned around with a large smile plastered across her face.

"Hello Sophie! How was your flight?" Kirsten asked, gently kissing the woman on the cheek.

"Fine! Just because I fly coach doesn't mean that flying is terrible. Unlike you I don't have to sit in first class!" Sophie smiled smugly. Kirsten looked down at the ground and closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at Sophie. Julie could not help but let a slight giggle escape her lips as she continued to face the sandbox, watching as Kaitlin collected what the kids dug up.

"And you must be Julie. Now let me see if I can get this right, your name is Julie Cooper Nichol Cooper Roberts Atwood? Or did I miss a name?" Sophie asked, turning her attention to Julie.

"Crap!" Julie said quietly before she turned to face Sophie.

"Sophie, this is Julie Cooper. She's only been married twice. She's staying with us for a couple of days!" Kirsten said, hoping to spare her friend the same castigations she had to endure. Sophie nodded, staring intently at Julie's bruised eye and cut lip.

"This is my daughter Kaitlin and my son and Ryan's little brother Blake!" Julie said, unable to take Sophie staring at her bruises.

"It's nice to meet you!" Kaitlin smiled as she stood up and shook Sophie's hand.

"Nice to meet you also!" Sophie said as she brushed the sand off her hand that had been left by Kaitlin. "Blake, it's nice to meet you too!" Sophie said to the shy little boy. Blake ignored Sophie and continued to dig in the sand. "Sophie, can you come give your Nana a hug?" Sophie asked the little girl who had been listening intently to everything that had been said. Sophie looked to her mother for reassurance and walked over to The Nana when Kirsten nodded. "How's my namesake? Do you remember your Nana? Probably not since your parents never bring you to visit!" Sophie said as she hugged little girl.

"Mommy, I wanna play!" Sophie said over her grandmother's shoulder.

"All right sweetie, go play. Daddy and I are going to get dinner ready!" Kirsten said smiling at her little girl. Sophie nodded and quickly jumped out of The Nana's arms and ran over to Seth, Summer, Ryan and Taylor who all sat on the swing, discussing the Nana's impromptu visit. "Sandy, Kitchen, Dinner, Now!" Kirsten said as she quickly walked toward the house.

"Kirsten, I know your cooking, let me help you. I wouldn't want all these people to die of food poisoning!" The Nana said as she walked ahead of Kirsten into the house. Kirsten stood there for a moment, trying to control her temper when Sandy came up behind her and placed a calming hand on her back.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't know she was coming!" Sandy said, his forehead wrinkled in frustration with his mother.

"It's fine, we just need to get dinner. We planned for dinner to start in at seven and it's already six thirty. Let's just go and get dinner ready!" Kirsten said and walked into the house.

"And you thought Grandma Cooper was bad, The Nana is a lot worse!" Kaitlin said to Julie as she picked a watch up out of the sand. Julie nodded in agreement then looked at the pile of stuff that lay beside Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin, what are you doing?" Julie asked, noticing for the first time how much stuff Kaitlin had collected from the sandbox.

"I'm trying to get this stuff out of the sandbox. Sandy and Kirsten are probably missing these things!" Kaitlin said as she pulled a Barbie out by the leg. "Hey Sophie, I found your Barbie!" Kaitlin called as she jumped to her feet and ran across the backyard to where Sophie was sitting in Seth's lap playing with Captain Oats. Julie smiled as she watched her daughter then turned around to Blake who still dug through the sand.

"Oh sweetie, we are going to have one hell of a Chrismukkah!" Julie said to her little boy. Blake looked up at Julie and smiled then went back to digging, unaware of just how truthful his mother's statement was.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I own NOTHING!

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

"I must say Kirsten, I'm shocked that you haven't cut your hair yet. You normally spend so much money on your hair you could feed a third world country. Seems like every time I see you, you have a new hairstyle!" Sophie said dryly as she walked around the kitchen, gathering dinnerware. Kirsten looked up from the garnish she had been adding to the ham.

"I decided that I like my long hair, and with Sophie I don't have much time to do anything. Besides, my hair has been different every time you've seen me because you only come to visit your son every five years or so!" Kirsten smiled smugly as she walked past Sophie, carrying the ham to the dinning room table. Sophie was still for a moment as she glared at Kirsten's back then returned to her task at hand.

"Sandy, close your mouth; it's bad form!" Sophie said, not even turning to look at her son. Sandy quickly closed his mouth, still unsure of how his mother could always tell what he was doing when she was not even looking at him. Then again he could do the same with his children and they all wondered how he did it too.

"Ma, do you have to be so mean to Kirsten? What has she ever done to you?" Sandy asked, a bit more defensively than he had meant to.

"Sandy, she's a spoiled rich girl who's had everything handed to her in life! How can you ask a question like that?" Sophie hissed as she carried plates to the dinning room. Sandy picked up a few wine glasses and followed his mother, knowing that if he left the two women alone for too long a fight would more than likely ensue.

"Ma, can we please not go over this again? Especially tonight, it's the beginning of Chrismukkah!" Sandy pleaded as he sat down the wine glasses. Kirsten quickly took them from where he had placed them and began putting them at each chair.

"Sandy, Chrismukkah isn't even a holiday!" Sophie snapped as she placed the plates around the table.

"Sophie, in our family it is a holiday. Seth, Ryan, and Sophie consider it a holiday, and I'd think you'd be happy since we are incorporating Judaism into our family!" Kirsten said, having just about enough of Sophie's snide remarks.

"Well I'm not happy! You've made a mockery of Hanukkah, a sacred Jewish celebration!" Sophie stormed out of the dinning room and disappeared into the hall. Sandy and Kirsten stood in the middle of the dinning room, giving each other confused looks.

"Sandy, I've never seen your Mother like this before. What's wrong with her?" Kirsten asked, a bit worried about the woman that had made her life a living hell every time she saw her.

"I don't know, I'm gonna go talk to her. Can you finish up in here on your own?"

"Sure, go talk to her!" Kirsten smiled reassuringly. Sandy returned the smile and gave Kirsten a quick peck on the cheek then went to find his mother. Sandy was shocked to find his mother sitting on his daughter's bed, smoothing out the wrinkles in the Disney Princess comforter on Sophie's bed.

"Ma, what's goin' on with you? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here but you never make spur of the moments trip, especially to California. Now please, tell me what is going on!" Sandy said as he entered the room. Sophie let out a long sigh then looked up at Sandy.

"I just regret everything I've missed in Seth's life, in Sophie's, in your's! You, my son, have a family that I've never really gotten to know and I guess I thought spending Hanukkah with all of you would help me bond with you and my grandchildren!" Sophie glanced down at the floor, not wanting Sandy to see the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Ma, you don't have anything to regret. You've been helping people and sometimes that takes you away from your family but Seth knows you love him, and Sophie, well, as long as you've brought a present for her she'll love ya! And as for me, I know you love me Ma and I love you. I won't lie, it would've been nice if you'd been around more when I was a kid and it would've been nice if you'd been the doting Grandmother when Seth was little and when Sophie was born, but you are a part of their lives. And if you want, you can be a bigger part of their lives!" Sandy had tried on several occasions to get his mother to be a bigger part of Seth's life when he was younger but once they had moved back to Newport Sophie had distanced herself even more from all of them. The only correspondence she had had with them over the years was when she would send Sandy and Seth birthday cards and when Sandy and Kirsten would send her pictures of Seth.

"Sandy, I do want to be part of their lives. I fought cancer and I kept telling myself once I got better I would get to know my son and grandsons better but I never did. It wasn't until the other day when a young boy's case file came across my desk that I remembered that promise. Now though I have a son, two grandson's, and a granddaughter to get to know. That's why I came here without calling ahead. I wanted to surprise you, and them. But I've instead ruined your holiday which you have a full house for!" Sophie said as she stood to her feet.

"Ma, I'm glad you're here and I want you to spend Chrismukkah with us. We'd like to get to know you better too. You can stay here too, there's always enough room at the manger!" Sandy joked. Sophie narrowed her eyes at the reference to Christmas but let it pass.

"Sandy, where do you think I'm gonna sleep?" Sophie questioned, her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'll let Kirsten help with that one. She's much better at organizing people! C'mon, let's help her finish getting dinner ready!" Sandy said as he began walking out of the room.

"Lord knows she shouldn't be left alone with food for too long!' Sophie said as she followed Sandy out of the bedroom.

"Mom, you've gotta get that off!" Seth whined as he stood in the kitchen, surrounded by Summer, Ryan, Taylor, Sophie, Julie, Kaitlin, and Blake as he looked pleadingly at Kirsten.

"Seth, I don't know how to get that off. What is it?" Kirsten asked, trying to figure out what the stain was.

"Summer, would you care to tell my Mom what that is and how it got there?" Seth asked in a high pitched tone as he turned to Summer.

"It's grape bubble gum. I kinda gave Sophie a piece!" Summer said, dropping her head in shame.

"And where did she put it? She couldn't be like any other two year old and swallow it or throw it on the ground! No, she has to take it and stick it in his tail. Sophie, why? What has Captain Oats ever done to you?" Seth babbled.

"Dude, it's just a plastic horse!" Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"It is not just a pastic howse!" Sophie piped up quickly, looking lovingly at the horse. "And I hut him!" Sophie cried as tears filled her big blue eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Seth!" Summer and Kirsten scolded in unison. Summer punched him in the arm while Kirsten picked Sophie up.

"Sophie, it's ok sweetie!" Kirsten cooed as she patted the little girl's back.

"This is so funny!" Kaitlin laughed as everyone stood watching.

"I'm so thankful Blake doesn't have a favorite toy!" Julie smirked as she held Blake.

"Mom, can you get it out?" Seth asked, more worried about Captain Oats than his sister.

"SETH!" That time everyone standing in the kitchen yelled at him. Seth rolled his eyes and took Sophie from his Mom, knowing what he had to do.

"Hey, Soph, I'm sorry I kinda went a little crazy but you can't do that to Captain Oats. He's old and c'mon, he's survived me so he has to survive you too!" Seth said as he patted his little sister's back. Sophie looked Seth in the face and gave him a small smile.

"Can you save him Mommy?" Sophie asked turning to her mother. Kirsten stood there a moment looking at the matted mess of gum in the horse's tail and the grass and twigs that were tangled into it.

"Sweetie, I don't know! We might have to cut his tail!" Kirsten answered honestly, not seeing any other way to get the sticky mess out of the horse's tail.

"OH MY GOD!" Seth groaned dramatically, falling to his knees, making sure Sophie did not get hurt as he did so.

"Mommy, no!" Sophie pleaded. Kirsten looked to Julie, hoping she knew what to do. Julie shrugged, never having dealt with gum tangled in a plastic horse's tail.

"Well, when Kaitlin was little we had to cut her hair because she had gum in it. She cried for three days because she didn't have Rapunzel hair anymore. Jimmy and I thought we'd never get her to stop. Then Marissa cut her hair exactly like Kaitlin's and she finally stopped crying!" Julie smiled as a tear ran down her face. Kaitlin placed her hand on Julie's arm and Julie pulled her into a hug. Kirsten smiled sympathetically at her friend, unable to imagine how painful it must be to lose a child.

"When I was in the third grade Luke put gum in my hair and my Mom brushed it out. It hurt!" Summer said, cringing at the memory.

"Luke put gum in my hair too!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was weird!" Summer said, nodding seriously. Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Well, how'd you get the gum out?" Ryan asked.

"My Mom cut it out. She was so mad, I thought she was going to kill Luke!" Taylor laughed.

"Is that the day she came to school and demanded to talk to Luke?" Summer asked.

"Yes, Oh My God, I was so embarrassed!" Taylor blushed. Both girls laughed at the memory.

"It's really great that you guys share memories but could please focus on the task at hand. How are we going to get the gum out of Captain Oat's tail?" Seth asked, loosing his temper.

"Seth, I think we're going to have to cut his tail. I don't know what else to do!" Kirsten said as she placed the horse down on the counter. Just then Sandy and Sophie entered the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" Sophie asked, not expecting to find the kitchen full of people.

"Wow, this reminds me of Ryan's second Chrismukkah!" Sandy chuckled.

"Sandy!" Kirsten warned. Sandy held up his hands.

"Sorry! What's going on though?" Sandy asked walking over to Kirsten.

"Sophie put gum in Captain Oat's tail and we're gonna have to cut it out!" Kirsten answered, closing her eyes as Seth and Sophie both shrieked in horror.

"You don't have to cut it out! Here give it to me, I think I can get the gum out!" Sophie said as she walked over to the refrigerator and pushed the ice button. Two cubes of ice fell into Sophie's hand and she took Captain Oats from Kirsten. Seth and Sophie held their breath as they watched The Nana rub the ice over the grass covered gum and pulled the stick wad out of the horse's tail, only taking a few black strands with it. Sophie then disposed of the ice cubes and gum and walked over to the sink where she began washing the tail.

"Is Capon Oaps O.K.?" Sophie asked, walking over to her grandmother.

"He just needs to dry!" Sophie said as she placed Captain Oats on a dish towel to dry. "Now you Sophie, don't put gum in his tail again. All right?" Sophie said to her granddaughter as she picked the little girl up.

"Ok! Thanks The Nana!" Sophie smiled and rapped her arms around her Grandmother's neck.

"You're welcome sweetheart!" Sophie said as she kissed the girl's cheek gently.

"That is so sweet!" Taylor exclaimed as she placed her hands over her heart.

"Yeah, but it's rare that you get to see The Nana being so nice!" Ryan whispered into Taylor's ear. Taylor nodded then turned to Ryan, knowing that she had something to do.

"Ryan, I need to talk to you!" Taylor said abruptly. Ryan stood there a moment shocked by her sudden need to talk to him then nodded. Just as Ryan opened his mouth Kirsten called them all to dinner.

"After dinner?" Ryan asked.

"Sure!" Taylor nodded and took his hand as he led her into the dinning room for Chrismukkah dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything!**

**Ok, thanks so much for the reviews, all of you! Also, I was reading through some old rumors for the OC before it was cancelled and one of them gave me an idea. The only thing is that if I do that it is going to make this story a lot longer than it already is. Let me know what y'all think. Thanks! Here's the next chapter, let me know what you think about it too. I also set my profile where it will accept unsigned reviews. Thanks!**

Everyone was enjoying dinner, complimenting Kirsten several times on how good the food was, delighting Kirsten and annoying Sophie. The dinner was going smoothly until Kirsten had remembered that there was a bottle of Chardonnay in the refrigerator.

"Does anyone want a glass of wine?" Kirsten asked as she entered the dinning room with the wine and a corkscrew. Everyone but the kids looked at her, a shocked expression on their faces.

"Honey, do you really think that wine is appropriate?" Sandy asked, quickly getting up from the table.

"Yes Kirsten, I thought you were a recovering drunk!?" Sophie said dryly as she sipped her water.

"Ma!" Sandy scolded. Sophie held up her hands in defeat and turned her attention back to her food. Sandy then looked at Kirsten, a concerned look on his face.

"Kiki, if it's too much to h…." Julie began but Kirsten held her hand up to stop her.

"I meant for you guys! The kids and I are going to have Apple Juice!" Kirsten said, pointing over to the buffet where there was an already opened bottle of Juicy Juice. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and nodded resumed their seats.

"Mommy, I don't want appa juice, I want wine!" Sophie said as Kirsten sat down beside her and began pouring apple juice into her sippy cup.

"Oh great, now my granddaughter is a wino!" Sophie said rolling her eyes. Sandy shot Sophie a glare but Kirsten ignored her, determined to remain civil.

"Sophie, sweetie, you're too young for wine. You, Blake, and I are going to have Apple Juice, all right?" Kirsten asked, smiling at her little girl.

"Ok!" Sophie said, dramatically rolling her eyes and letting out a long sigh. Everyone giggled at the little girl's antics, she was obviously Seth's little sister.

While Kirsten poured herself and Blake apple juice everyone passed around the wine bottle. Taylor kept watching as the bottle was handed from Seth to Summer, then from Summer to Ryan. When Ryan had finished pouring himself a small amount, not caring for wine too much, he turned to Taylor, causing her to bounce.

"Hey, you ok?" Ryan asked, a bit worried at how oddly Taylor had been acting since they had arrived.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" Taylor smiled and turned her attention quickly to her plate.

"Well, do you want some wine?" Ryan asked as he held the bottle over her glass.

"Oh, no thank you! I prefer to celebrate the holidays alcohol free!" Taylor smiled and quickly popped a piece of bread into her mouth.

"Ok!" Ryan said skeptically as he handed the bottle to Sandy. Sandy smiled at Ryan, unsure of what was going on with Taylor.

"My my Taylor, you won't drink a small glass of wine and you're actually eating. That is a big difference from my son's wife and Ryan's last girlfriend!" Sophie said as she passed the wine bottle to Kaitlin. Everyone stopped what they were doing, the room filling with an awkward silence. Kirsten saw the stricken look wash over Julie's face and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Julie looked up at Kirsten and nodded as Kirsten apologized with her eyes.

"Ma, do…." Sandy began but was quickly cut off.

"Sandy, please let me!" Taylor said as she stood to her feet.

"Do you have something to say to me young lady?" Sophie asked as she placed down her fork.

"Yes, yes I do!" Taylor said, trying to keep her nerves under control.

"Uh, Taylor, don't take on The Nana!" Seth warned his sister-in-law, knowing once someone stood up to Sophie Cohen they would never see a moment's peace ever again.

"No, Seth, I need to say this. Mrs. Cohen, you have been terrible to everyone since you arrived. Poor Sandy, your own son who you never see is trying to make an effort to make you feel like part of the family when all you do is act worse than his two-year-old daughter. You've ignored both of grandson's and your granddaughter doesn't even know you. Then you treat poor Kirsten, the sweetest person I've ever met, and best mother in the world, like she is some terrible money grabbing, Newpsie whore! You've insulted Julie because she is a victim of domestic violence and you treat Summer and I like we don't exist. Then, in the presence of her mother and sister, and of Ryan, someone who truly loved her, you criticize Marissa. It's no secret that we had our differences but we became friends and I've seen what her death has done to my husband and her family. So how dare you judge anyone when you are just as bad, if not worse than anyone else sitting at this table? Do you even care?" Taylor immediately shut up when and sat down when she realized that she had just blabbed out all of her feelings toward Sophie, a woman she had not met until that day. "Oh My God!" Taylor said quietly, feeling stupid and humiliated. Ryan placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Everyone turned their attention from Taylor to Sophie as she now stood.

"Well, I'll have to say you have more of a backbone than my daughter-in-law but you shouldn't judge people that you don't know. It's true that I have been ignoring you because I think Ryan has made another mistake when it comes to women. Even though I haven't seen you drink yourself into a stupor yet doesn't mean that you don't have it in you. You are a spoiled, trust fund Californian girl who is used to having everything handed to her, just like Marissa was and we see where that got her and Ryan. I just don't want to see my grandson make another mistake. Speaking of Marissa, don't you feel threatened knowing that if she was still alive that Ryan would have never come near you. He would still be trying to play the role of knight in shinning armor to her damsel in distress. So Taylor, I guess the question here is do you really think your marriage will survive when he meets another damsel in distress? I mean when you think about it there was Teresa, his childhood sweetheart who he left Marissa for because she was pregnant with his child, so do you think if she ever pops back up, where do you think that will leave you? If he could leave Marissa, the person he supposedly loved more than anyone else don't you think he'll leave you? Then there was Lindsey, Kirsten's illegitimate sister who was also in distress an….."

"SHUT UP!" Julie screamed as she quickly unbuckled Blake from his booster seat and carried him off down the hall.

"Crap!" Kaitlin said, as she quickly stood up and headed after her mother. "Mom, wait!" Kaitlin called after her. Everyone then turned their attention back to the table.

"Well, I see that California girls can't take the truth. I'm shocked Taylor, I would really expect you to be running now. I mean aren't you the one that is mentally unstable, or as Ryan described you, too clingy and needy in a creepy stalker way?" Sophie asked, undeterred from Julie's sudden outburst.

"Ryan, you said that about me?" Taylor asked, hurt flashing through her eyes as she turned to Ryan.

"Well, uh…." Ryan began but Taylor quickly took off in the direction of the guest room, tears streaming down her face by the time she had exited the dinning room. Ryan quickly ran after her, leaving the few remaining people sitting in the dinning room, the tension building.

"Seth, Summer, would you mind giving Sophie her bath?" Kirsten asked, turning to her son and his girlfriend.

"Sure Mrs. C!" Summer said as she stood up and walked over to Sophie. "Do you wanna play Mermaid?" Summer asked, hoping the little girl would go for the quick, made up game.

"Yeah!" Sophie said quietly as she reached up for Summer, frightened by what had transpired right in front of her.

"Hey Soph, c'mon, we'll get Captain Oats!" Seth said as he unbuckled her and they headed into the kitchen to retrieve the horse that still sat on the dish towel drying. Once Seth and Summer had carried Sophie out of sight and the bathroom door was heard closing Sandy quickly jumped to his feet.

"Ma, what the hell were you thinking? Attacking Kirsten, Taylor, and Marissa? For God's sake Ma, she's dead and you say such hurtful things in front of her mother and sister and Ryan? And what the hell was that all about, bringing up Teresa and Lindsey? How dare you?" Sandy spat, his temper uncontrollable. Sophie continued to stand behind her chair, her expression unchanging.

"Sandy, I'm not going to defend myself to you. I'm also not going to stand by and watch as my family makes more mistakes than they already have!" Sophie answered calmly. Sandy stood there a moment, shocked at his mother's total lack of sympathy and how cold hearted she had sounded at the moment.

"I…I don't know what to say to you! It's just like y…."

"Sandy, stop!" Kirsten said, standing to her feet.

"Oh, are you going to scold me now too?" Sophie smirked.

"No, I'm not scolding you because you aren't a child. You are an old woman who is all by herself who decides to come 'visit' her family only to spend her entire time insulting everyone and everything. Sophie, if your life was so great you would not feel the need to dissect your son's family and tear them all to shreds. You don't know Seth, or Summer, Ryan, Taylor, Julie, you didn't know Marissa , you don't know, and you certainly don't know Sandy or Sophie! You say you want to have stronger family ties than why don't you try and be kind to your family. I might have loved my Chardonnay but at least my children know who I am and I don't hurt a woman who was attacked by the father of child earlier today by bringing up her dead daughter!" Sandy had only seen Kirsten look and sound that way once before, the day before Caleb had died when he had came to the house to check on her after her accident. Sandy had been standing around the corner that day, waiting to intervene if Caleb began to upset Kirsten but instead Caleb had been the one that left that day upset. Sophie crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Kirsten for a moment.

"No Kirsten, you're a different kind of woman. You're the kind of woman like Taylor is and Marissa would have been if she had lived. You are a spoiled princess who has always relied on someone else to care for her and who is so weak that she would allow alcohol to take over her life. Separating herself from her children and her husband. A woman who is so self centered that she was drunk at her own father's funeral!"

"Ma, that is enough! You will not speak to her like that and you will not bring up her past that is none of your business! You weren't here, you didn't see what happened when Kirsten entered rehab or when her father died. You have no right bringing up any of this. Kirsten's right, you didn't know Marissa, you don't know Taylor, or Kirsten. To tell the truth, you don't know any of us and you've never wanted to. If you really wanted to get close to your family you wouldn't have ruined tonight. Your grandson's favorite holiday and your Granddaughter's first holiday with her Grandmother!" Sandy was enraged at his mother.

"Fine Sandy, if I'm such a bother I will gladly leave!" Sophie hissed and stormed out of the dinning room. Kirsten walked over to Sandy and pulled him into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I know you wanted to get to know your Mom better!" Kirsten said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh honey, I'm just so sorry that she's being so cruel to you and Julie, and Taylor. God, I'm so sorry!" Sandy said as he held Kirsten at arm length.

"Sandy, we've been married for nearly twenty-five years, I'm used to that woman!" Kirsten smiled as she rapped her arms around Sandy's neck and kissed him. Sandy smiled when she pulled away from the kiss, always amazed that Kirsten could take his mind off of anything. "Oh God, poor Taylor!" Kirsten said, suddenly realizing how badly Taylor must be feeling at the moment.

"Yeah, she was pretty upset but Ryan'll take care of her!" Sandy said, kissing Kirsten's temple. Kirsten nodded and leaned against his chest.

"I better go check on Julie!" Kirsten said, pulling away from Sandy.

"Ok, I'll go talk to my mother!" Sandy said, wanting to do anything but that. Kirsten smiled at him and went to find Julie.

"Hey, Taylor, please open the door!" Ryan said as he stood in the hall, knocking on the door. Taylor had locked him out of the room and for the past five minutes he had been standing in the hall, begging for her to open the door. He wished that it was as easy to convince Taylor to come out of a locked room as it was Kirsten.

"Ryan, go away. It's obvious that this is just adding to your belief that I am 'too clingy and needy in a creepy stalker way'!" Taylor growled from the other side of the door.

"Taylor, c'mon, I said that right after I met you. You and Marissa were still at odds and you were after Seth. If you remember, you were the one that got me kicked out of Harbour so I think if I could forgive you for that you could forgive me for one stupid comment!" Ryan instantly regretted what he had just said.

"Oh My God, how can you bring that up? I've apologized a million times for being such a bitch to you and Marissa. I've apologized a million times for hooking up with Dean Hess and ratting you and Marissa out to him. I'm sorry that you still think of me, your wife, as Dean Hess's sloppy seconds!" Taylor yelled through the door. Ryan leaned against the door, exasperated with Taylor.

"Taylor, I do not think of you as Dean Hess's sloppy seconds. For the record, Seth is the one that said that. All you have to do is watch that video he made of your birthday party a couple of years ago and you will see he said it, not me! Taylor, please open this door!" Ryan pleaded.

"No!" Taylor hissed.

"Taylor, c'mon! What is goin' on with you? First you're all weepy when we started packing to come here because Flapjacks was going to be reunited with Pancakes, then you totally freak out when Sophie got bit, and now you are acting so irrational. God, you're acting worst than Kirsten did when she was pregnant!" Ryan said, trying to understand his wife. Just as he finished speaking he heard something fall inside the bedroom. "Taylor, are you ok?" Ryan asked, jiggling the door knob. "Taylor?" Ryan called again.

"I'm fine!" Taylor said as she opened the door. "I just dropped the suitcase!" Taylor tried to avoid Ryan's eyes.

"Hey, Taylor, what's wrong? Please tell me!" Ryan said, taking her hands in his. Ryan tried to look her straight in the eyes but she kept her head down low enough her bangs were covering her eyes. "Taylor, please, what is it?" Ryan asked as he lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"Oh God Ryan, I don't know why this is so hard to tell you but I'm just so afraid that you're gonna leave me! And I can't handle that. I can't be the reason that our marriage failed and be the reason that we are both unhappy and be the reason that our c…." Taylor immediately stopped, realizing that she had almost spilled the beans.

"Taylor, I don't know what you're rambling about but please tell me. I promise you I would never leave you, I love you!" Ryan said and pulled her into a hug. Taylor sighed and rested her head on Ryan's chest. "C'mon Taylor, tell me!" Ryan said, trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"Ryan, are you trying to seduce me into telling you?" Taylor smiled. Ryan held her at arms length and gave her a mischievous smile. He then began kissing her again, this time more passionately. "Ryan, this is the reason we need to talk!" Taylor said as Ryan pushed her up against the wall.

"What?" Ryan asked, unsure of what she was talking about. Taylor bit her bottom lip and took his hand, leading him into the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed beside of Ryan.

"Ryan, a couple of days ago, when I told you I was going Chrismukkah shopping, I lied. I actually went to the doctor and she told me I'm eight weeks pregnant!" Taylor waited for Ryan's reaction, expecting the worst.

"Oh My God!" Ryan smiled as he pulled Taylor into a hug. Taylor sighed as relief washed over her.

"That is a good 'Oh My God', right?" Taylor asked, fear creeping back into her mind.

"Of course it is! Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" Ryan asked, giving her a quick kiss.

"Well, I didn't know how you would take the news and I wanted us to at least spend our first Chrismukkah married happily!" Taylor explained, knowing that it all sounded insane.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? This is great. This is the best Chrismukkah present ever!" Ryan smiled and kissed her again.

"Ryan, stop!" Taylor said, pulling away.

"Why?" Ryan asked, shocked that Taylor was refusing him, a very rare event.

"Aren't you worried about how we're gonna do this? I mean c'mon, we're full time college students. You only have a part time job and I don't even work, and I mean c'mon, how are we gonna support this kid? Are we gonna live off of our parents until we find jobs of our own? And if we do what kind of message is that going to send to our baby. And speaking of the baby, what kind of parents are we gonna be? I mean, you'll be a great Dad, I know that you will. But me, I can't even watch Sophie for two minutes until she gets hurt. What am I gonna do with a baby, a baby that is mine that I will have all the time. What if I drop it or forget to feed it or what if I don't love it? What if it doesn't love me? Oh My God, what if it's like my Mom? I couldn't handle having a child that's Veronica Townsend Junior! What is my Mom going to say? What if she refuses to have anything to do with this baby or me or w…." Taylor babbled but was quickly quieted as Ryan kissed. Taylor wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck as her worries melted away.

"Taylor," Ryan began as they broke away from the kiss. "We are going to be fine. We only have one and one half semester's left. I don't like the idea, but you have a trust fund that we can use and with the money I make at the restaurant we will be fine. And you will be a great mom. You've always been great with Sophie and Blake. I mean think about all those times we've kept them both over night and how great you've been with them. Taylor, you are a caring, warm person who will give our kid so much love, and as neurotic as you are, I don't think you will forget to feed the baby or that you'll drop it. I promise you that everything is going to be great!" Ryan said as he held her closely to him. Taylor smiled and sighed as she rested her head against Ryan's chest, thankful that he was so happy about their baby.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Well, this chapter isn't as long as I had originally planned on it being but I haven't had much time to write on it lately. I also have decided to go ahead and do the idea I had so this fic is going to be super long. Also, I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again. This weekend I have to work and plus with Easter and family stuff I might not get to write until next week so let me know what y'all think of this chapter. Please review! Thanks!**

"Hey, Soph, are you ok?" Seth asked his little sister as he knelt in front of the tub, watching as the little girl sat quietly looking into the tub full of watermelon scented bubble bath. Sophie looked up at Seth, a sad look on her face.

"Why was the Nana so mean to Mommy? And why don't she like Tayla?" Sophie asked, gazing back into the mounds of bubbles. Seth looked at Summer, a questioning look on his face. Summer, sitting on the edge of the tub, smiled at Seth and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"The Nana, well see Soph, The Nana is from New York. Ya know, that place where all the big balloons fly at Thanksgiving?" Seth asked, stopping momentarily to see if the little girl understood what he was saying. Sophie nodded, a slight smile crossing her face as she remembered watching the Macy's Day Parade with her parents and brother's. "Well, that's where Dad used to live and he left home to go to Berkley…."

"Whewe Wyan goes?" Sophie asked, recognizing the name of the school.

"Yeah, exactly. Well The Nana didn't like California and she didn't like it when Dad married Mom who's a Newpsie. Well, was I guess!" Seth said, thinking about how his mother had changed over the past few years.

"What's a Newpsie?" Sophie asked, confused by the word she had never heard before.

"A Newpsie is a woman that only cares about herself and how she looks and what everyone thinks about her. She's usually super rich and has way too much time on her hands!" Summer explained, a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah, a lot like Summer used to be!" Seth smiled.

"Cohen!" Summer spat, hitting his arm with a shampoo bottle.

"Ow, stop it!" Seth laughed holding his arms in front of himself so she could not hurt him any further. "Anyway, The Nana thinks that Mom is like all those Newpsies and that is why she doesn't like her. When it comes to Taylor I think it's kinda the same thing as it is with Mom but she doesn't know Taylor, then again she doesn't really know any of us!" Seth said, realizing for not the first time that he hardly knew his own grandmother and she hardly knew him. Summer saw the same saddened look on Seth's face that was on Sophie's, empathy washing over her.

"Hey, Sophie, c'mon. We need to get you out of here, you're starting to look like a raisin!" Summer said as she held out a big fluffy pink towel to wrap Sophie in. Sophie smiled at Summer and quickly stood up and allowed herself to be covered in the towel and dried off then put into her Little Mermaid pajamas.

"Julie, may I come in?" Kirsten asked as she stood at Sophie's door, gently knocking.

"Yeah, it's your house!" Julie said as she opened the door to let Kirsten in. Kirsten had to admit that she was shocked at what she saw. In stead of Julie with red eyes from crying Julie stood in front of holding Blake who was laughing uncontrollably. Kirsten glanced over Julie's shoulder where Kaitlin sat on the air mattress, rolls of wrapping paper surrounding her. "No peaking Kiki, we haven't wrapped your gift yet!" Julie said as she tickled her little boy's tummy, sending him into another fit of giggles.

"Ok!" Kirsten said, unsure of what was going on. "Julie, are you sure you're all right? I'm so sorry about what Sophie said!"

"Kirsten, don't worry about it. Taylor was right, she didn't know Marissa and I also know that Marissa did put Ryan through h…. a lot of drama!" Julie quickly changed her words, not wanting Blake to pick up a new vocabulary word for Chrismukkah. "Besides, I still have Kaitlin and Blake and I'm very thankful for that. Anyway, I'm not letting Sandy Cohen's mother get to me. If I can handle Sandy's self righteous behavior then I'm sure I can handle her. I mean c'mon, you've put up with the woman for like a thousand years and you've survived!" Julie smiled.

"Barely!" Kirsten smiled. Julie returned the warm smile and for a few quiet seconds, while Blake's laughs had subsided and Kaitlin was too involved in trying to make the perfect ribbon to top a present, Julie and Kirsten shared a moment that could only be experienced by two good friends that had started out as enemies and who had been through so much together. The moment of friendship did not last long though.

"Hey Mom, where's the gift for Ryan?" Kaitlin asked as she rummaged through a few of the bags.

"In the car honey!" Julie answered as she placed Blake on her left hip, her right arm to tired to support him any longer. Kaitlin nodded and quickly headed out to the car.

"When did you guys get gifts?" Kirsten asked, noticing the neatly wrapped presents lying around the room.

"Well, some we had already put in the car to bring for Christmas and the other's I had in the car from earlier when I was shopping. We just thought that we would finish wrapping these so they would be ready to put under the tree for Chrismukkah!" Julie smiled as she sat down on Sophie's bed. She slid a few boxes over so Kirsten could also have a seat.

"So I'm hoping that means you are going to stay for a few days?" Kirsten asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yes Kiki, thank you so much!" Julie said and pulled her friend into a hug. Kirsten smiled and hugged her back.

Sophie was not too sure how she was going to make everything right with her son, after all she had forty plus years of mistakes to make up for. One thing she knew she had to do though was to apologize, something she was not very good at. Sophie had always been a strong, stubborn woman, and to apologize to someone was like saying she was wrong and when it came to women like Kirsten, Taylor, Julie, and yes, even the dead Marissa, she did not feel that she was wrong.

Sophie could not deny that Kirsten loved Sandy and her children but she was not the type of woman that Sophie had imagined Sandy marrying. When he had been dating Rebecca Sophie had been thrilled. Rebecca was a poor, liberal, Jewish girl but Kirsten was a rich, spoiled, conservative, WASP. Sophie shook her head, disheartened that both her grandsons had chosen to follow the same path when it came to love. Ryan had first fallen for Marissa, the epitome of spoiled rich girl, and then there was Taylor. Even though Taylor did not seem to entail as much drama as Marissa had Taylor was also a spoiled rich girl. The big difference between Taylor and Marissa, Sophie noted, was that even though Taylor did bring a bit of drama to Ryan's life it was more of a light hearted drama brought on by her insecurities when it came to love and trust. The drama Marissa had brought upon herself and Ryan seemed to Sophie came from Marissa's excessive drinking and tendency to always get what she had wanted. Sophie had to admit that she was happy that Seth had fallen in love with such a liberal young woman such as Summer, but Summer also came from the same background as Kirsten, Marissa and Taylor. She did not show it quite as often, usually from what Sophie had heard, too involved with saving animals and the environment. Sophie's thoughts about the women her son and grandsons had chosen to spend their lives with were interrupted as the front door opened and Sandy stepped onto the front porch.

"Ma, what was all that about?" Sandy asked as he sat down beside her on the porch swing. Sophie placed her chin on her hand and looked at Sandy.

"Sandy, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said that to them, especially in front of the children, but Sandy I just don't see what you, Seth, and Ryan see in those women!" Sophie said, her voice calm. Sandy let out a sigh of frustration, trying not to lose his temper with his mother.

"Ma, you don't have to see what we see in them, we just want you to be nice to them and try and accept them. Please!" Sandy said, his eyes pleading with his mother. Sophie looked away, his eyes reminding her too much of his father's.

"All right Sandy, I'll try but I think I should leave. After everything I said I hardly think that anyone would want me here!"

"Ma, just apologize and everything will be fine. Don't you wanna spend Chrismukkah with your grandchildren? I know how much you regret not seeing Seth experience Chrismukkah as a child so why don't you stay and watch Sophie enjoy it?" Sandy had always wished his mother had been there more when Seth was growing up, not just to see what a fantastic kid Seth was but also so she could see that Kirsten and he were good parents. Sophie exhaled and glanced at Sandy for a moment, not wanting to go in and face everyone but she could see how much Sandy wanted her to spend Chrismukkah with them.

"All right, I'll go apologize. I suppose I should go talk to Kirsten first!" Sophie said standing up, making a face at the thought of having to be civil to her daughter-in-law. Sandy smiled at his mother and stood then gave her a quick hug. Sophie smiled and went inside the house, dreading the task at hand.

Ryan had never known that he could be so happy. Over the past two years everything had seemed so odd to him, like he was not the person that was suppose to be living that particular life. The day he had proposed to Taylor, after nearly a year of them attending the same school and being an on again, off again couple, he'd had to pinch himself when he bent down on one knee and presented her with the simple diamond ring and she accepted his very quick and nervous proposal. The day of their wedding, with Sophie as the flower girl, Seth as his best man, and Summer as the maid of honor, Sandy had to reassure him several times that yes, it was actually happening; he was marrying Taylor. But as he entered the kitchen, his arms wrapped protectively around Taylor as she leaned her head on his chest, he knew that this was his life. That no matter what he was where he suppose to be. Ryan looked down at Taylor who had an identical smile on her face. Unfortunately for the happy couple the blissful moment was short lived as The Nana entered the kitchen. Ryan felt Taylor tense and he began rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Ryan, Taylor, may I speak with the two of you?" Sophie asked as she walked closer to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Ryan and Taylor glanced at each other and nodded. Sophie motioned for them to sit as she took a seat herself. "Ryan, I am sorry about bringing up your past. It is none of my business what happened. Actually I am very proud of you for being such a stand up guy. Most young men would run in the other direction but you stood by what may or may not have been your responsibility. I am also very sorry about bringing Marissa up. I shouldn't speak badly of the dead, and Taylor was right, I didn't know her. And even though you do seem to have a Hero Complex it is your most endearing quality. It is what makes you you. Ryan, I really am sorry and I hope you can forgive me!" Sophie said, reaching her hand out for Ryan. Ryan glanced at Taylor, a reassuring smile on her face.

"Of course I forgive you. I know I've made mistakes and I know I try to help dramatic girls a lot, but that's part of who I am. Mostly though, I don't care what you think about me, I just want you to accept Taylor as part of the family!" Ryan said, his voice calm.

"Before I accept her as part of the family I need to talk to her." Sophie said, turning her gaze to Taylor. Taylor's smile quickly faded as she slid down in her chair like a scolded child. Ryan squeezed Taylor's hand, letting her know that he was not going anywhere. "Taylor, I apologize for everything I said to you and for ignoring you. You're right, I don't know you and I have no right judging you or anyone else. I hope you can forgive me and allow me to be part of your's and Ryan's lives." Sophie's words did not come as easily as they had when she had apologized to Ryan but as she spoke Ryan and Taylor could tell she was being sincere.

"Of course I forgive you. You're Ryan's Nana!" Taylor gushed as she got up from her seat and went over to hug Sophie. Sophie was caught off guard by the young woman throwing her arms around her as she babbled about Chrismukkah and family, and how this Chrismukkah would be the best ever. Ryan could not hide his smile as Sophie finally shook herself out of her state of shock and wrapped her arms around Taylor.

"Mommy, is The Nana huting Tayla?" Sophie asked Kirsten as they stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Taylor continued to hug Sophie.

"No honey!" Kirsten said as she scooped up her little girl, knowing Sophie would end up making noise, blowing their cover. Sophie nodded as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder, her eyelids growing heavy with exhaustion from the excitement of the day. Kirsten smiled at her little girl and gently kissed her temple, continuing to watch as Taylor finally let go of the Nana and Ryan and she headed out of the kitchen. Kirsten continued to stand just out of sight, watching to see what the Nana would do next.

"Kirsten, you can come around from the corner. I know you've been there the entire time!" Sophie said as she stood up from the island and went to the refrigerator. Kirsten blushed momentarily, embarrassed that she had been caught eavesdropping but quickly recovered as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to disturb you guys!" Kirsten said as she began wiping the kitchen down, continuing to hold her daughter as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder, her eyes wide open.

"Uh-huh!" Sophie said sarcastically as she took a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "So, Sandy told me how much he would like for me to spend Chrismukkah with all of you. Would you go into Newport mode if I did?" Sophie asked as she began gathering up glasses and placing them into the sink.

"No, I wouldn't. I think it would be nice if you would stay and have Chrismukkah with your son and grandchildren!" Kirsten continued to clean up, not making eye contact with Sophie.

"In that case, may I hold my granddaughter?" Sophie asked, holding her hands out for the little girl.

"You don't have to ask to hold your own granddaughter!" Kirsten said as she passed Sophie over to her grandmother.

"The way you keep bending over her head keeps flopping backwards. I don't want her to have to go to the hospital with whiplash!" Sophie said as she took the little girl and sat down a chair at the island. Kirsten rolled her eyes and let out a slight sigh of frustration, her mother-in-law never allowing her to enjoy one moment of peace. Instead of calling Sophie on it though Kirsten continued to busy herself around the kitchen, watching as Grandmother and Granddaughter sat in the kitchen bonding. As Kirsten placed the dishes in the sink Sophie began giggling uncontrollably, obviously amused by something her grandmother had just said.

"Sweetie, why don't you take the Nana into the living room and show her your Hanukah book?" Kirsten asked. The little blonde's giggled subsided as she quickly jumped out of her grandmother's lap and began pulling her by the hand into the living room.

"K Mommy! C'mon The Nana!" Sophie urged as she ran into the living room. The Nana followed behind the excited little girl, glancing back at Kirsten for a moment and shot her a quick smile. If Kirsten had not known the woman for so many years she would not have known what to make of the quick facial expression, but after being married to Sophie Cohen's son for nearly one fourth of a decade, she knew very well that the smile had been of great appreciation. Kirsten smiled to herself, glad that The Nana recognized and appreciated Kirsten's small attempt at giving her a chance to bond with her granddaughter.

"Hey, what's that smile for?" Sandy asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing!" Kirsten lied. Sandy smiled at his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, distracting her from washing dishes. "Are you trying to get your Chrismukkah present early?" Kirsten asked, turning around in his arms.

"Oh yeah!" Sandy smiled mischievously and leaned in for a kiss. Kirsten giggled and cupped Sandy's face with her sud-covered hands. Sandy did not even notice as the warm, soapy water ran down his face, too enthralled in the electrifying kiss.

"Oh gross, do you guys ever give it a rest?" Seth moaned as he entered the kitchen. Kirsten quickly pulled away from the passionate kiss and turned back to her dishes.

"No! That's how you and Sophie got here, so stop complainin'!" Sandy said as he grabbed a dish towel and wiped the soapy water off his face.

"Uhh!" Seth shivered. Kirsten laughed at her son's overly dramatic behavior and continued to wash the dishes. "So, when are we gonna open Chrismukkah presents?" Seth asked as he leaned against the refrigerator.

"Well, that depends if the Nana has apologized to everyone!" Sandy said as he began placing dishes in the dishwasher.

"Well, she's sitting on the sofa with Sophie, Ryan, and Taylor so I guess she's almost apologized to everyone!" Seth said, craning his neck to see into the living room.

"Yeah well, she still needs to apologize to Julie, Kaitlin, you, Summer, and of course your mother!" Sandy said, shaking his head as he thought once again about his mother's outburst.

"Actually she already apologized to me!" Kirsten said, shocking both Seth and Sandy.

"Wow!" Seth gasped. "And she doesn't have to apologize to me and Summer, she didn't do anything to us!" Seth said, recovering from his momentary shock.

"Still, she needs to apologize to Julie and Kaitlin!" Sandy stated as he placed even more dishes into the washer. Seth nodded, knowing that his grandmother had been terribly disrespectful to Julie and Kaitlin. Just as Seth began exiting the kitchen Sandy's cell phone began ringing. "Seth, can you grab that?" Sandy asked, motioning to the island where he had left the phone earlier. Seth nodded and walked over to the phone and picked it up. Glancing at the Caller ID Seth was not too surprised to see the word "RESTRICTED" on the screen, knowing that his father only kept the numbers he used most stored in his cell phone memory.

"Hello!" Seth answered, placing the phone to his ear. For a moment Seth did not hear anything until the dial tone came on. "No one was there!" Seth said as he placed the phone back down on the table.

"Probably a wrong number!" Sandy said as he continued to help Kirsten with the dish duty. Seth shrugged and walked into the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own anything!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. I hope all of you had a Happy Easter. I must say that I have enjoyed hearing your guesses at who was calling. I personally loved keeping y'all in suspense but I suppose you'll know after you read this chapter. Well, I hope you guys are surprised. Let me know what you think. Criticism is welcomed! Please review, thanks to all!**

Taylor was proud of herself. Not only had she told Ryan about the baby but she had also admitted her fears and had overcame them. As she walked into the kitchen she could not help but smile to herself and rest her hand on her still flat stomach.

"Kirsten?" Taylor said, not wanting to interrupt Sandy and Kirsten as they playfully teased each other.

"What sweetie?" Kirsten asked as she turned to face Taylor.

"I told Ryan and he was so happy! You were right!" Taylor squealed as she threw her arms around Kirsten's neck. Kirsten's smiled and hugged Taylor back.

"Those aren't words you hear much. Kirsten is hardly ever right," Sandy smirked as he placed a glass in the dishwasher.   
"Sandy," Kirsten said in an exasperated tone. Sandy laughed and held his hands up in defense.

"Sandy, why don't you go in the living room and enjoy your family. I'll help Kirsten finish up in here." Taylor said as she finally released Kirsten from the hug.

"Ok!" Sandy said and quickly exited the kitchen, hating dish duty. Taylor assumed her position at the sink and began drying the dishes as Kirsten handed them to her.

"Taylor, I am so happy for you and Ryan. I'm glad that you two are so happy." Kirsten smiled at Taylor, so thankful for how happy Taylor had made Ryan.

"Thank you Kiki." Taylor returned the warm smile, glad to hear the appreciation in Kirsten's tone. Taylor truly loved Ryan, and even though they had started off a bit rocky and they had broken up for six months, the ocean separating them, Taylor had always loved him and wanted nothing more to make him happy. He truly was her soul mate and he told her daily that she was his.

"Wow, I'm gonna be a Grandmother!" Kirsten smiled, realizing for the first time what Taylor's news meant for Sandy and she.

"You'll be a terrific Grandma Kiki." Taylor smiled.

"Thank you Taylor, and you'll be a fantastic Mom," The two women shared a smile and returned to their job at hand. Taylor's head filled with thoughts about what the next few months would mean for Ryan and she and Kirsten thinking about how weird it would be that her daughter and Grandchild would only be two years apart in age. The Cohen family was honestly a very unique family.

"Kirsten, honestly you don't have to knock every time you wanna come in!" Julie said as she opened the door to the bedroom. Instead of seeing her best friend like she had thought she was she was shocked to see Sophie Cohen, Sr. standing at the door. "Mrs. Cohen," Julie said coldly as she turned around and headed back to the bed where Kaitlin and she were still wrapping gifts.

"May I come in?" Sophie asked, looking around at her Granddaughter's bedroom at the rolls of wrapping paper that littered the floor.

"Of course. It's not like it would you stop you if I said no," Julie replied snidely.

"Yes it would!" Sophie said, wanting Julie to realize that she did not disregard people's wishes and did not want to intrude on Kaitlin and she.

"What do you want Mrs. Cohen? Do you want to insult my dead daughter again? Or do you want to insult my living one this time? How about my son? Ya know, the one who's father did this to me!" Julie said, pointing to her lip and eye.

"Julie, I'm sorry for what I said about your daughter and for the comments I made about you allowing Ryan's father to beat you. After all of my years helping children that come from families that have experienced domestic violence I know that it isn't to be blamed on the victims. I'm truly sorry, for everything I said about you and your daughter. I hope that you can forgive me." Sophie's words shocked Julie and Kaitlin both.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to apologize. After everything I've heard about you I really expected you to continue to ignore us until Chrismukkah was over." Kaitlin said, completely shocked.

"Kaitlin!" Julie scolded.

"No, she's right. I know that I'm not known for my kindness. I just hope that both of you can accept my apology and we can be civil to one another."

"Sure! But just so it's clear, I think that you need to take a good long look at your own self before you start passing judgment on people you don't even know. I'm not talking about myself or Kaitlin or Marissa, I'm talking about Kirsten and Taylor. You should be lucky that Sandy and Ryan have found two women that love them so much. I'd be worried that you would destroy their relationships but after everything those two couples have been through I know you couldn't even put a dent into their bullet proof shield!" For a few short seconds the old Julie Cooper showed itself. Instead of being the nice, calmer Julie Cooper that everyone had grown to like, and in some cases love, the old Julie Cooper, the woman that would have easily had Ryan arrested for numerous things that he did not do, and would spread gossip, no matter how damaging it was, was speaking to The Nana. Matching Dragon Lady glare for Dragon Lady glare.

"And what all have those two couples been through?" Sophie asked, completely and blissfully unaware of all the drama she had not experienced.

"Let's just say that if Sandy and Kirsten can survive a next door ex, the blonde boss, the Gruesome Twosome, a fugitive former flame, the hot magazine editor, Caleb Nichol, alcoholism, Charlotte the charlatan, the Newport Group, illegal activity with Dr. Griffin, a relapse, fighting to get Ryan back, an unplanned, midlife pregnancy, and an earthquake, and that's just naming a few, then I think they can survive you. Ryan and Taylor have been through a lot with Ryan getting over Marissa, Taylor getting over her insecurities, and both of them coming back to each other after a six month break up which the ocean separated them. So honestly Sophie, I don't think you can do anything to their relationships!" Julie smirked, feeling vindicated as the Nana began backing away from the old Julie Cooper.

"Julie, you give me too much creedit. I wouldn't dream of doing anything to damage their relationships. After twenty plus years of trying to get Sandy to realize that he's too good for a Newport Princess I've realized that nothing is going to change his mind and obviously Ryan is his son because he's just as stubborn. I'm just glad that my son and grandsons are with the women that were always meant for them!" Sophie said as she turned around and began to exit the room.

"I am too!" Julie said, stopping Sophie in her tracks. "And Mrs. Cohen, I promise that I will be civil to you. I want the Cohen's to have a nice Chrismukkah." Julie smiled her best Newport smile as Sophie returned an equally fake smile then walked out of the room.

Kaitlin, who had been keeping Blake entertained in the floor with a ball, turned to her mother. Kaitlin had been shocked to see the woman that her mother had been before she was sent to boarding school. It was a woman that Kaitlin had not seen in a long time and a woman that Kaitlin hoped she would not see for a long time, if ever again.

"Mom, I can't believe you just stood up to the Nana Cohen! She's like the meanest person alive." Kaitlin was obviously awe stricken.

"I've met meaner women. You're forgetting that I was a Newpsie bitch!" Julie smiled and returned to wrapping the remaining few gifts.

Late that night, well past Sophie and Blake's bed times, everyone sat in the living room, crumbled up wrapping paper surrounding them. As everyone inspected their gifts and showed everyone what they had received the Cohen's had to admit that out of all the first nights of Chrismukkah, that one, even with the fight that Sophie had instigated, had been the calmest by far. Sandy smiled to himself as he made the realization, taking a moment to consider what that meant about his family but was distracted as Sophie stood in front, holding the Christmas Barbie Kirsten had bought her.

"Daddy, open it, please!" Sophie said, her big blue eyes looking up at him pleadingly.

"C'mere sweetie!" Sandy said as he sat Sophie on his knee and took the package from her. Why, for the life of him, did the company that made Barbie's have to make the dolls so impossible to open? While Sandy fought to free the Barbie doll from the plastic restraints and everyone showed off and talked about their clothing, books, and video games they had received for Chrismukkah, Sandy's cell phone began ringing. "Honey, can you get that for me please?" Sandy asked, close to freeing of Barbie's arms.

"Sure!" Kirsten smiled at her husband reached over to the coffee table where he had carelessly laid the phone down. Kirsten had warned him many times that if he continued to leave his phone lying around like that Sophie would end up burying it in the sandbox. Kirsten smiled at the thought as she picked up the phone, not noticing the Caller ID as it flashed RESTRICTED. "Hello!" Kirsten answered as she flipped the phone opened and placed it to her ear. "Hello!" Kirsten repeated when no one answered. "No one's there!" Kirsten said as she closed the phone and handed it to Sandy.

"Must not be too important then," Sandy grunted as he continued to fight with the Barbie doll and the plastic that kept her confined to her cardboard prison. Kirsten shrugged and turned to Summer, thanking her for the beautiful blouse she had given her for Chrismukkah.

Letting out a whoop as he finally freed the Barbie, ten minutes after his daughter had first asked him to open it, Sandy smiled proudly as he held the doll up in the air, showing off the doll that was no longer attached to the cardboard.

"That's really a big achievement for you, isn't it Dad?" Seth asked sarcastically, looking up from the special edition comic book he had received.

"Yes it is son!" Sandy replied, undeterred by Seth's sarcasm.

"Daddy, may I have my Babie now?" Sophie asked, sitting patiently on his knee.

"Here ya go Pumpkin." Sandy said as he handed her the Barbie and sat her back in the floor. Sophie quickly ran over to Summer and Taylor to show them her beautiful doll. Sandy smiled as he watched his daughter babble endlessly about her doll and how she was going to keep it just as beautiful as it had been when it had finally been taken out of the box, a promise Sandy knew would not last long.

"Happy Chrismukkah honey!" Kirsten whispered into his ear as she leaned her head onto his chest, startling him out of his trance.

"Happy Chrismukkah to you too," Sandy smiled as wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head and both of them looked around the living room. Even though they were in close quarters, the house exceeding maximum capacity, they could not remember a time when they had all had seemed so happy and content. Seth and Summer were cuddled up together on one end of the sofa, Sandy and Kirsten, curled tightly together occupying the other end of the sofa, Ryan and Taylor snuggled together in an oversized chair, the Nana in another chair, a rarely seen smile on her face, and Julie, Kaitlin, Blake and Sophie all in the floor. The room was surprisingly quiet for a house that had so many people in it but the silence was quickly interrupted as Sandy's phone rang once again. "Who the hell is that?" Sandy asked, growing annoyed by his phone.

"Just let it ring!" Kirsten said as she snuggled closer to her husband.

"Honey, this is the second time it's rang in fifteen minutes. It might be something really important!" Sandy said and sat up. He reached for the phone, a bit annoyed as RESTRICTED flashed across the screen of his phone.

"Hello?" Sandy asked, not expecting a response. However, the response he received sent chills down his spine. He could not believe it, there was no way that this could be happening. There was no way that the person on the other end could be who he thought it was. But as the words registered he knew that there was no mistaking who was on the line. Those two words, two words that he had always hated hearing, the two words that had made him shiver and head for the hills for most of his marriage were the two words that could turn his world and his family's world upside down. Those damned two words.

"Hello Sanford!"


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Ok guys, the first part of this chapter, the Kandy part, was originally chapter 10 but when I tried to post it an error page kept popping up, so hopefully this will work. This chapter is very light and fluffy. There is Kandy smut/fluff ahead. (Or as I prefer to call it SMUFF!) Well, I was shocked that only a few of you seemed to know who the caller was, even if you didn't realize it. I still don't come out and say who it is in this chapter but a few little hints have been dropped. Also, I guess I should have pointed this out when I told y'all that I was writing a longer story, but it is going to be a bit AU-ish. Well, please review and let me know what y'all think. I really do appreciate all the reviews. Thanks guys:) **

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

The sofa bed was not comfortable! The one that they had owned previously at their house in Newport had been very comfortable but this one, the one they had bought just in case their house happened to exceed maximum capacity, was harder than a rock. Then again, maybe it was not the uncomfortable bed that kept Sandy awake that night. Maybe it was the fact that he could hear the sink dripping in the kitchen, maybe it was the way the lights from the Christmas tree twinkled, maybe it was even the fact that his mother was sleeping in his bed with his daughter curled up beside her while Kirsten and he slept in the middle of the living room? No matter how Sandy tried to justify his insomnia he knew the real reason why sleep had eluded him that night. It was simply because just hours earlier he had received a call in which the caller, a person that had been presumed dead for nearly five years had called him.

Sandy had been given strict orders not say anything, just listen, and as he listened he did not receive the answers to the many questions that were running through his mind. Instead he was told to be at a parking garage just outside of Berkley at six thirty the next morning. The call was then ended and Sandy was faced with a room full of people looking at him questioningly. He had brushed them off, telling them that it was an old client, which was really not a lie, that wanted to meet him and discuss a few matters. Everyone had excepted his explanation and had retired for the night.

Turning over to stare at the clock on the DVD player he was dismayed to see that it was already four thirty in the morning. Sandy grunted, deciding he should get up and begin preparing for the day ahead of him. As he sat up in bed Kirsten rolled over, placing her arm around him tightly and laying her head on his chest.

"Sandy, where are you going?" She asked groggily, her eyes still closed.

"Honey, I told ya last night I have to go meet with a client at six. I was just gonna go and take a shower. Go back to sleep," Sandy said as he gently kissed the top of her head. Sandy began to move again when Kirsten pushed him back down on the bed.

"I want you to stay here for a while!" Kirsten smiled mischievously, fully awake as she began kissing his bare chest.

"Honey, I have to meet this client in half an hour and besides, we're in the middle of the living room. What if one the kids walked in? Or worse, my mother?" Sandy shuddered at the thought.

"The risk of being caught just adds more fun to it!" Kirsten smiled seductively and straddled Sandy. Sandy tried his best to resist as Kirsten pressed her mouth to his but could not refuse Kirsten, no matter where he was supposed to be or if someone could walk in and catch them. "Sandy, everyone will be asleep for hours. All I'm asking for is a few minutes of your time," Kirsten said between kisses.

"Oh honey, this isn't fair. You know you're gonna win, you're just too damn sexy!" Sandy smiled as his hands ran up and down her back.

"Yeah, but you're weak!" Kirsten laughed as she began nibbling his ear. Sandy moaned half in pleasure and frustration as Kirsten continued to nibble on his ear.

"You have a point," Sandy smiled as he quickly rolled over, pinning her under him. Kirsten could not help but let a small giggle escape her lips as he did this. Sandy quickly quieted his wife as he planted a passionate kiss on her lips, his tongue begging to enter her mouth. Kirsten quickly obliged, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth as her hands flew to his pajama bottoms. She quickly pulled at the drawstring, untying the pants. Sandy's hands roamed up and down Kirsten's back, finally slipping under the long sleeved Berkeley T-shirt she had worn to bed, claiming it was too cold for anything else.

"Sandy," Kirsten said as Sandy broke away from the kiss and began pulling the shirt over her head.

"Yeah?" Sandy asked as he threw the shirt on the floor.

"I love you!" Kirsten murmured into his ear as she began kissing his neck.

"I love you too!" Sandy said as he untied her pajama bottoms and slipped them and her panties off in one quick move. As Kirsten slipped his pajama bottoms off and began making love neither of them noticed as a small black car drove down the street, slowing down in front of their house just long enough to take a look at the house and drive off into the dark unnoticed.

Who would have thought walking through a dark house at five in the morning would scar you for life? Maybe someone who had been the victim of a brutal attack would, but Seth Cohen definitely did not think he would ever need a psychiatrist after walking through his house, especially at such an early hour.

Closing the door to his bedroom, where Summer slept peacefully, Seth began tiptoeing down the hall, not wanting to wake anyone. He stopped at his parent's door, listening as his little sister snored louder than their mother ever possibly could. Seth smiled as he thought about the fit she would have he said she snored. Seth shook his head at the thought of his little sister and continued on down the hall. The entire house was quiet except for the soft snores and even breathing that came from each room.

As Seth approached the living room he tried to be extra quiet, not wanting to wake his parents. He had been shocked when Kirsten had offered the Nana their bed and had said that Sandy and she would sleep on the sofa bed. The Nana had accepted reluctantly but did not show much appreciation toward Kirsten's effort to be civil. That was when Kirsten said that Sophie would have to sleep in their with her, there was simply not enough room on the sofa bed for two adults and a child. The Nana had not seen anything wrong with Sophie sleeping with her but everyone else knew that the woman would not be getting much sleep that night. Sophie had a nightly ritual, no matter how late it was, she would have to have three books read to her, she would have to first settle on one side of the bed and then would have to move to the other side of the bed, making the bed move so much that anyone in the bed with her would need a Dramamine. Then, after little girl was finally comfortable she would have to have a glass of water, followed by a quick trip to the bathroom, and finally, with the plastic horse in bed with her, she would finally drift off to sleep. Unfortunately for anyone who was sleeping in the same bed as the child, they would end up being kicked and hit the entire night. Sophie Rose was not a still sleeper.

Seth had nearly made it to the kitchen when he heard it. A sound that sent a shiver down his spine, paralyzing him to where he stood and making his stomach churn. It was always something he had feared hearing and as he turned to the living room, seeing just exactly what was making the noise, he had immediately regretted his decision to turn around, his decision to even get out of bed. Seth truly wished that something would happen and take his sight. He could not stand looking at the sickening display in front of him.

"Oh Sandy!" Kirsten moaned, too enthralled in the passion of the love making to notice as Seth stood in the living room.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Seth shrieked, startling his parents as he quickly ran down the hall and into his room, taking refuge in the bed, under the cover.

Sandy and Kirsten quickly pulled apart, pulling the cover around their completely naked bodies. The moment that Kirsten had tried to prevent since Seth was old enough to toddle had just happened, taking place in the living room with a house full of people. Kirsten's already flushed face turned three shades redder than it already was as she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh my God, I can't believe Seth just saw that," Kirsten said, her words muffled against her hands. Sandy, still too shocked to move looked over at Kirsten, an almost amused look on his face.

"I told you we could get caught." Sandy laughed, unable to control himself.

"SANDY!" Kirsten shrieked, completely appalled at how lightly Sandy was taking the entire situation.

"Shh honey, you don't want Seth to think we're still at it do ya?" Sandy asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Kirsten quickly removed her hands from her face and turned to Sandy, looking angrier than Sandy had seen her in a long time. "Ok, ok, let's go talk to him." Sandy said as he began putting on his pajama bottoms and stood up. Kirsten nodded and pulled her clothes on then followed Sandy to Seth's room.

"Cohen? What's wrong?" Summer asked as Seth quickly slid under the comforter and covered his head with it. The only response Summer received was a long, drawn out 'Uhh!' "Cohen, c'mon, what's wrong? Where have you been?" Summer asked, turning the bedside lamp on. Seth continued to hide under the covers, too traumatized to look anyone in the face. "Seth, what happened?" Summer asked again, this time pulling the comforter off of him.

"Summer, you don't want to know. It was the worst thing a person can see!" Seth said dramatically as he sat up in bed. Summer looked at Seth questioningly for a moment, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Seth, where did you go? What upset you?" Summer placed a reassuring hand on his arm, worried about him. Seth sat there a moment, fiddling with a lose string on his T-shirt, trying to force the image of what he had just seen out of his mind. Instead of a response Seth just groaned again and shivered, overly dramatizing everything like he usually did. Summer could not decide between being truly worried about him or forgetting the entire situation, turning off the light and going back to sleep, filing this incident away as one of Seth's Coheny, Cohen-isms.

Taylor was a sound sleeper, but not Ryan. He did not know if it came from a childhood of lying awake most of the night listening for his father to come in, or if it came from being awoken in the middle of the night by drunken fights between his parents. The best explanation, Ryan thought, was that over the past few years he had had to become a lighter sleeper, having to wake whenever Seth needed a mid-night chat. Whatever the reason why Ryan had been shaken out of a peaceful sleep, disrupting a particularly pleasant dream about what life would be like once Taylor had the baby, by a loud, shrill scream.

"What was that?" Taylor asked, fear lacing her voice as she immediately snuggled closer to Ryan.

"I don't know!" Ryan answered, convinced that whatever it was must have been loud to wake Taylor. "I'm gonna go make sure everyone is ok," Ryan said as he began to get out of bed.

"Ryan, wait, what if it was a burglar? They could hurt you!" Taylor said, her eyes wide with fear.

"Taylor, if it was a burglar don't you think the alarm would have went off? Besides, Sandy and Kirsten are in the living room on the sofa bed. Sophie probably just had a bad dream. Or maybe Blake did, I'm just gonna go check, ok?" Ryan asked, trying to calm his wife. Taylor sat there a moment nodding then quickly got out of bed.

"Ryan, wait, I'm coming with you," Taylor whispered as she reached into the bedside table and pulled out a can of mace.

"Why do you have that in the night stand?" Ryan asked, a bit surprised by Taylor's choice in weapons to keep by the bed.

"It's a new birth control method!" Taylor answered sarcastically. "Why do you think? In case of intruders!" Taylor answered, a bit annoyed by her husband's question. Ryan shook his head and held his hand out for Taylor, hoping that he was not making a mistake by letting her come with him.

"The Nana, The Nana, wake up!" Sophie said adamantly, shaking the Nana. Opening her eyes slowly, unaccustomed to being woken up by a small child shaking her, Sophie sat up in bed and looked over at the clock. She was not too enthused to see that it was only 5:08 a.m.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" The Nana asked, hoping nothing was wrong with the little girl.

"The Nana, I just heard something'," Sophie said, pulling Captain Oats closer to her.

"Sweetheart, it's probably your Father getting ready to go meet his client. Remember, he said last night that he had to go meet an old client of his?" Sophie said, hoping her granddaughter would go back to sleep, allowing her to get at least another two hours sleep.

"No The Nana, someone sceamed!" Sophie said adamantly, refusing to let the Nana brush this off and go back to sleep.

"Ok Sophie, we'll go check and then you are gonna come back in here and lay back down and we are going to go back to sleep. Ok?" Sophie asked, realizing for the first time that they did not just have the same name, they also had the same stubborn streak.

"Ok!" Sophie nodded and took her Grandmother's hand as they both stood up off the bed and headed for the door.

"Kaitlin, did you hear that?" Julie asked her daughter as she knelt down beside the air mattress.

"What?" Kaitlin asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Kaitlin, sit up. Someone just screamed!" Julie said, her curiosity peaked.

"Mom, it was probably just Taylor. You know her and Ryan are probably bangin' away!" Kaitlin said as she rolled onto her side, facing away from her mother. Julie stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine, watch your brother. I'm gonna go see who screamed." Julie said as she headed to the door.

"Ok!" Kaitlin said as she stood up from the air mattress and walked over to where her little brother slept and where her mother had been sleeping peacefully minutes earlier. Kaitlin lifted the covers and climbed in beside her little brother, immediately drifting back to sleep as Blake cuddled up next to her. Julie smiled at her two children then headed out of the room, wanting to know who had screamed and why?

"Sandy, don't knock. I don't want to wake Summer up!" Kirsten said as Sandy and she stood in the hall, in front of Seth's door.

"No, you just don't want to have to explain this in front of another person." Sandy smiled, still amused by the entire situation. Kirsten crossed her arms tightly in front of her chest and glared at her husband. "Ok, ok, we'll just go on in." Sandy said and began to turn the knob. Just as Sandy opened the door the other three bedroom doors opened simultaneously and for a moment Ryan, Taylor, Julie, Sophie, and Sophie Rose stood in the hall, looking at Sandy and Kirsten expectantly, hoping they could provide them with the answers they were seeking.

"What's going on here?" Sophie asked, the first to speak up.

"Uhh…" Sandy stammered, unsure of how to tell his mother that his son had just caught his parents having sex in the middle of the living room with a house full of people that could have walked in and caught them at any moment.

"Yeah, what is going on? Who screamed?" Ryan asked as Taylor and he walked to Sandy and Kirsten.

"That would be me!" Seth said, waving at everyone with an embarrassed look on his face.

"So you and Summer were….?" Julie asked, a smile playing across her face.

"No, Summer and I aren't gonna do that in a house full of people. That would be left to my parents!" Seth answered with another dramatic shiver.

"Is that what you saw that freaked you out?" Summer asked, glad that nothing serious had happened to Seth. Seth just nodded. Kirsten buried her heads in her hands once again, too embarrassed to look anyone in the eye.

"Wow, go Kiki! And Kaitlin thought it was Ryan and Taylor doin' the nasty!" Julie smirked.

"Couldn't you two control yourselves? For God's sake, it was one night and you two were in the middle of the living room. What if Sophie had walked in on you?" The Nana asked, obviously embarrassed and disappointed with her son and daughter-in-law. Sandy and Kirsten both dropped their heads, this time both too ashamed to look at anyone.

"Um, I'm gonna go back to bed!" Julie said, small giggles escaping from her lips as she turned and headed back into the bedroom where her children were sleeping. She could not wait for Kaitlin to wake up so she could tell her who had been 'bangin' away' as Kaitlin had so lovingly put it.

Ryan, also disturbed at the thought of his parents having sex, especially in the living room, on a sofa bed that was meant for guests, decided that there was nothing for Taylor and he to stick around for. It was obviously Seth who had screamed upon seeing his parents and their activity, meaning that Ryan had received the answer as to who had screamed and he now knew that his family was safe. Besides, Taylor needed her rest.

"Night everyone!" Ryan said as he took Taylor's hand, leading her back to their bedroom.

"Why did Kaitlin automatically assume it was us having sex? " Taylor asked, a bit insulted that Kaitlin would just assume that if anyone was having sex it would be Ryan and she. Taylor let the question drop though once Ryan gave her a 'it doesn't matter' look. Taylor took the hint that Sandy and Kirsten needed to talk to Seth and said a quick 'good night' to everyone before Ryan closed the door to their bedroom behind her.

As Ryan closed his door behind Taylor and he Kirsten knew that Sandy and she were in for it. Not only had they just been embarrassed in front of the entire household, they now had to explain themselves to Seth and The Nana. Kirsten glanced at the Nana and for the first time realized that her daughter was standing in the hall, a confused and sleepy look on her face. Oh God, Sophie, how were they going to explain this to her? Kirsten could have kicked herself for being so careless and reckless. Luckily though Summer, the one least invested in the conversation that was about to take place quickly got out of bed and pulled her robe around herself as she head toward Sophie.

"Hey Sophie, do you want me to take you back to bed and read you a story?" Summer asked, bending down to the little girl's level.

"Ok!" Sophie answered, still unsure of what was going on.

"Good!" Summer said as she scooped the little girl up in her arms and headed into Sandy and Kirsten's bedroom.

"Thank you Summer." Kirsten smiled appreciatively, not wanting to have the sex talk with her two year old daughter. Summer returned the warm smile then closed the door behind her.

"I'm gonna go start the coffee. I don't think any of us will be going back to sleep!" Sophie said as she began walking down the hall.

"Thanks Ma," Sandy called after his mother, but not receiving any answer. The day was already starting off smashingly.

Sandy and Kirsten continued to stand in the doorway of Seth's room, unsure of what to do next. Seth sat on his bed, refusing to look up at his parents, knowing the moment he did his mind would fill with the images of them and of what they had just been doing. Kirsten began to open her mouth when Seth cut her off.

"I…I guess I now having nothing else in life to fear. If I can survive seeing…..THAT then I suppose I can survive anything." Seth made a face the entire time he spoke.

"See son, I told you we Cohen's are very sexual beings." Sandy smirked.

"Ugh, don't say anything like that. I can't take it, please! I don't think I'll be able to eat for a month." Seth groaned. Sandy laughed at his son's over dramatization and for the first time looked at the Marvel Comics clock that hung over Seth's bed.

"Oh sh!t, I need to get ready. I have to meet my client soon. Seth, are you sure you're ok?" Sandy asked, not wanting his son to die because he saw his parents having sex. Seth nodded, still looking down at the floor. "Good!" Sandy said and then turned to Kirsten. Her face was still a bit red and she also continued to stare at the floor. "You ok?" Sandy asked, unable to keep the amused tone out of his voice. Kirsten looked up at Sandy and could not help but smile at his mischievously twinkling eyes.

"I'm fine," Kirsten said reassuringly.

"Good, we'll have to continue that later!" Sandy smiled, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, ugh, don't…Vomit, I'm gonna be sick!" Seth said, flopping back on his bed and acting as though he was having a seizure.

"Sandy, you better go before our son gets sick," Kirsten smiled as she gave Sandy a quick kiss on the lips, not wanting to upset her son any more than he already was. Sandy returned the quick kiss and headed down the hall to the bathroom, leaving Kirsten and Seth to talk. Kirsten wrapped her arms tighter around her body, for the first time realizing how cold she was. Seth noticed as his mother shivered a bit and glanced over at his robe that hung over the desk chair. Seth reluctantly stood up and retrived the robe.

"Here Mom," Seth said as he handed her the robe.

"Thank you," Kirsten smiled as she took the robe and put it on. "Seth, are you sure you're ok? That everything between you and your father and I are ok?" Kirsten asked, hoping that what Seth had walked in on would not ruin their relationship, they had already nearly lost him twice. Once to Portland and the second time to marijuana. She did not think she could take losing him over something as stupid as sex in the living room.

"I guess, let's just say that I won't have to buy condoms for a long time. Seeing you and Dad was the best birth control ever. EVER!!!" Seth said, shivering slightly at the thought of his parents. Kirsten smiled at her son and reached her arms out for a hug.

"Am I too gross for you to give me a hug?" Kirsten asked, giving Seth her best pitiful look. Seth rolled his eyes and hugged his mother.

"I'm gonna have to go take a shower now!" Seth groaned as he pulled away from the hug.

"You go do that, I'm gonna go to the kitchen where the Nana is going to tell me what 'an easy, Newpsie whore' I am!" Kirsten said, quoting what Sophie had said the first time she had met Kirsten. Of course Sophie hadn't said it to her face, or to Sandy's, Kirsten had over heard her telling a co-worker about her son's new girlfriend on the phone.

"If the shoe fits!" Seth smirked. Kirsten glared at her son for a moment then smiled, deciding she could let him get away with that one little jab. Kirsten smiled at her son for a moment longer then headed to the kitchen, preparing for the Nana and every snide remark she would probably have to make. Kirsten was already dreading beginning to dread the second day of Chrismukkah and she had only been awake for such a short amount of time. If being caught having sex in the living room with her husband then humiliated in front of the entire house full of people that they were entertaining for the holidays could happen in such a short amount of time then what could happen in the next twenty hours? Kirsten shuddered at the mere thought, unaware of just how much could happen in less than a day's time. The second day of Chrismukkah might just prove to be the worst day of her life yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I really do appreciate them and I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I really had fun writing it. **

**Well, here's the next chapter and you finally get to know who the mystery person is. This is really AU-ish and I hope this doesn't turn y'all against my story. Please review, I really want to know what you guys think. Thanks!!**

_May 2005_

_The law office of Joseph L. Britt was hardly ever filled with anything but scrum. He was the kind of lawyer that anyone who was connected illegal activities could afford so when Joseph had received a phone call from a very wealthy and powerful man that usually used his son-in-law as his lawyer, Joseph had been quite shocked. The man on the phone had identified himself as Caleb Nichol, as in the head of the Newport Group, and said that he needed to meet with Joseph right away. Joseph was not sure what a man like Caleb Nichol would want with a lawyer such as himself when he had a son-in-law who had gotten him out of more jams than any other lawyer probably could have but agreed to meet with him right away._

_Caleb had arrived only a few minutes later, a dire look on his face as he walked through the door carrying an overstuff briefcase. Joseph was shocked at how gaunt and drawn Caleb's face looked. The last time he had seen Caleb, at one of the many Newpsie affairs that his wife often dragged him to, he had looked healthier but as he sat in front of his he was pale and tired looking. A look Joseph was often used to seeing from his clients that were guilty and something told Joseph, before Caleb even spoke to him, that Caleb was guilty of whatever he was being charged with._

"_Mr. Nichol, I must say that I am shocked to see you here in my office. I would not think a man of your wealth would need a lawyer such as myself!" Joseph had learned many years ago, right after his wife and he had moved to Newport, that everyone there worshipped and responded to a sycophant. _

"_You should be shocked. I usually would not use a lawyer that so many known felons use but this time I can't turn to my son-in-law." With that said Caleb took his check book out and began scribbling a figure that Joseph had never seen before. "I hope this will cover any legal fees!" Caleb said as he tore the check out and handed it to Joseph. _

"_It's plenty!" Joseph gawked, his chin practically hitting the floor as he looked at the check. "Mr. Nichol, what exactly do you need my help with?" Joseph asked, knowing for certain that Caleb was guiltier than sin._

"_Well Mr. Britt I'm sure that you have heard of all the problems I have had in the past with the D.A. and his foolish accusations about my corrupt business dealings, and I am as equally positive that you have heard the many rumors that your client, Maxwell Hurst, is spreading that my business is failing."_

_Caleb's words took Joseph aback, causing him to be speechless for a few moments. Hardly anyone knew that Maxwell Hurst, a well respected banker that was nearly as rich as Caleb, was his client. Mr. Hurst had came to Joseph to figure out a way to avoid bankruptcy because one of his 'associates', a word that Hurst used to describe the people that had him in their pockets, was not paying him the money he 'owed' him or the money he had borrowed from the bank. Hurst had never came out and said the name of the man but never in a million years would Joseph have guessed that the man who owed all the money was Caleb Nichol._

"_Mr. Nichol, I assure you I haven't heard any rumors like that. Is it true though?" The look in Caleb's face answered the question._

"_Let's just say that my business is not in the best of shape!" Caleb gave his usual smug smirk, always avoiding to answer a question head on._

"_Mr. Nichol, to help you I need to know everything. What is going on?" Joseph needed to know, not only so he could help Caleb but to satisfy his own need to know if one of the richest men in Newport was going bankrupt. _

"_You'll see everything you need in here Mr. Britt, but the main thing you need to know is that I need you to help me stage my death!" _

A heavy winter coat and a pair of dark sunglasses, how conspicuous could he get? All he needed was a shiny black top hat and everyone would know he was trying to keep his identity a secret. He glanced at his watch once again, growing more impatient by the moment.

"Damn it Sanford!" He cursed under his breath, his watch showing that it was already 6:35. Sandy was already five minutes late, five minutes that could be spent helping him rebuild his family.

Reaching to turn the heat up he knocked a file off the console, pictures and documents falling to the floor. He cursed once more and quickly picked the lose papers up. He began shoving the pictures back into the folder but immediately stopped as he came to a picture that he had looked at many times. The picture was of a tiny little girl, sitting on a Dora the Explorer beach towel, in a pink polka dot bathing suit. Her long blonde curls were pulled into two little pony tails on each side of her head, her piercing blue eyes looking straight into the camera, as though she knew the Private Investigator was trying to get a picture of her. From the information he had on the child he knew that the picture had been taken on her second birthday. The picture was the last one he had of her, the most up to date picture he had of any of the people he had had the P.I. to follow. After the man had nearly been caught taking pictures at Berkley as a lecture began he had been ordered to stop, and with that the pictorial updates had ended. Leaving him with only a few photos, and that photo, the one he cherished most because it reminded him so much of when his own daughter had been that age.

Sandy had been nervous about this meeting since he had received the phone call the night before and as he laid awake the night before he had contemplated not even coming. What would it matter if he didn't? This 'client' as he had referred to him in front of Kirsten and the rest of their family, needed to realize the impact that his actions had had on his family, especially his daughter.

Pulling into the parking garage it did not take him long to spot the only car there. A black car, the windows tinted and probably an untraceable license plate. Sandy quickly pulled into the space beside the car and took a deep breathe, unsure of how this would go and what this would do to his family. Trying to keep his anger under control he opened the door and quickly went around to the passenger side of the black car. He quickly opened the door and slid into the front seat.

"Take off those ridiculous glasses. If you want to talk to me then I want the cowardly bastard that took the easy way out to look me in the eye and tell me why he did what he did!" Sandy's voice was filled with anger, never before had he ever wanted to hurt someone so badly. The man did not speak, instead took the glasses off and placed them on top of the folder that lay on the console. "Thank you," Sandy said insincerely. "Now what the hell is going on?" Sandy asked, looking into the icy blue eyes that led to an even icier soul and a gaping, abyss where his heart was supposed to be.

"Calm down Sanford!" The man smirked, the same smug smirk that Sandy had hated for more than twenty years.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Tell me what is going on or I'll get back in my car and forget that you ever called me. Now tell me, why did you do this Caleb?" Sandy looked Caleb straight in the eye, waiting for an explanation.

Everyone in the Cohen's house, except for Sophie and Blake, were wide awake. Kaitlin, Ryan, Taylor, Seth, and Summer sat in the living room, watching a movie that Seth had received for Chrismukkah while Sophie, Kirsten, and Julie sat in the kitchen sipping coffee and eating bagels. Kirsten had been shocked when Sophie had not said anything when she had entered the kitchen, she had also been shocked when Julie had not began teasing her when she had taken her seat at the table, but what shocked Kirsten even more was that for the first time in six years she was having a civil meal with her mother-in-law.

"Kiki, what do you think we should do with the kids today?" Julie asked, gently nibbling on a bagel, her swollen lip making it incredibly painful to chew.

"Uhh, I'm not sure. We could always take them to the park, and then to the mall. We haven't bought Sophie her Christmas outfit yet, and I still need to pick up a couple of gifts for the neighbors." Kirsten answered, sipping her coffee.

"Or you could scar your other child for life!" Sophie mumbled as she flipped through the morning paper. Julie's eyes widened with shock but Kirsten just shook her head, used to the Nana and her many snide comments.

"So, what do you say Julie? Do you want to do that?" Kirsten asked, acting as if she had not heard what Sophie had said. Julie was about to respond when Kaitlin entered the kitchen, the early hour obvious on her face.

"Mom, I'm hungry!" Kaitlin whined as she grabbed the orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Well, what do you want to eat? I could always go out and grab something from McDonalds," Julie said, looking at her daughter.

"Kaitlin, what do you want? I'll make you breakfast!" Kirsten said as she stood up from the table.

"Kiki, you don't have to do that! I don't want to put you out, more than you've already had to be thanks to me." Julie said, motioning toward her lip.

"And thanks to Sandy!" Sophie mumbled once again, this time as she sipped her coffee. Julie looked at Kirsten, waiting for Kirsten to say something back, instead Kirsten continued to ignore Sophie.

"Julie, don't be silly. Now Kaitlin, what do you want?" Kirsten asked as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"Well, some eggs I guess. Thanks Kirsten!" Kaitlin smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now how do you want your eggs?" Kirsten asked as she grabbed a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator.

"Over easy!" Kaitlin answered as she sat down at the table beside of her mother. Kaitlin did not think anything of what she had but Julie and Kirsten both tensed, waiting for the snide comment from Sophie. When nothing was mumbled both women turned and looked at Sophie.

"What?" Sophie asked, noticing the stares.

"You are gonna say something?" Julie asked, surprised.

"Like what?" Sophie asked innocently.

"Like, oh I don't know, like 'Over easy like Kirsten!'?" Kirsten asked.

"Oh Kirsten, you've known me long enough to know that I never take the easy road. If I'm gonna insult you I will use a better line than that you're over easy." Sophie rolled her eyes and took a quick sip of her coffee.

"Well I'm glad that you don't think I'm…." Kirsten began as she walked to the stove.

"You misunderstood me dear. I won't turn what Kaitlin just said into a joke but I do think you're easy. From my understanding you always have been and from the earlier performance my Grandson walked in on you always will be!" Sophie quickly placed the paper in front of her face as if the paper would keep Kirsten, or for that matter Julie, from saying something back.

"Sophi…." Julie began but was quickly stopped by Kirsten.

"Julie, don't!" Kirsten said, not wanting her friend to get 'The Nana treatment'. Julie was shocked at Kirsten's behavior, never before having seen her best friend back down from a confrontation. Then again she had never seen Kirsten around the Nana.

"I'm gonna go check on Blake!" Julie said as she stood up from the table, unable to handle watching her best friend take such abuse from the Nana. Kirsten nodded and smiled appreciatively, thankful that Julie had taken the hint and backed down. The last thing Kirsten wanted was a confrontation. Julie returned the smile and headed to the bedroom where Blake slept peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Sorry this chapter has taken so long to post and I figure y'all will be very dissapointed. This chapter is just more of a set up for the next couple of chapters but lately I haven't had much time to work on this. Well, let me know what you think and I promise that the next chapter is going to be logner and a lot better. Thanks!!**

Julie and Kirsten had spent most of the early morning getting ready for their day of shopping and taking the children to the park while Ryan, Taylor, Seth, Summer, and Kaitlin headed to the movies for a full day of Imax features that only Seth was really looking forward to. Sophie had also made other plans for the day, saying that if she was going to be staying for the entire Chrismukkah holiday that she needed to do some more shopping so she headed out to the discount stores soon after the kids had left, leaving Julie and Kirsten to prepare for a day out with the kids.

"Mommy!" Sophie said quietly as Kirsten looked through Sophie's closet for an appropriate outfit for the day.

"Yes sweetie?" Kirsten asked, turning to face the little girl.

"Mommy, I don't feel good!" Sophie whined as she looked up at Kirsten. A look of panic quickly washed across Kirsten's face as she picked Sophie up and felt of her forehead.

"Oh sweetie, you're burning up!" Kirsten exclaimed, quickly carrying the little girl out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where the thermometer was. Kirsten continued to hold Sophie as she placed the thermometer in Sophie's ear and waited for it to beep. When it finally beeped, signaling it had finished taking Sophie's temperature Kirsten was worried that her little girl had a fever of 101.3. "Oh Sophie, honey, you have a fever!" Kirsten said as she placed the thermometer back in it's case and began rummaging through the medicine cabinet for the Children's Motrin. "Shoot," Kirsten mumbled, unable to find what she was looking for. Sophie placed her head on Kirsten's shoulder and began twirling Kirsten's long blonde locks in her hand. "Julie!" Kirsten called as she carried Sophie through the house.

"In here Kiki!" Julie called from the living room where she was going through Blake's diaper bag, making sure that she had packed everything he could possibly need for a day out. "Kiki, what's wrong?" Julie asked worriedly upon turning around and seeing her best friend's face.

"Sophie has a fever and we don't have any kids medicine. Do you have any?" Kirsten asked as she rubbed Sophie's back.

"Let me check," Julie said as she began tossing things out of Blake's diaper bag. Blake quickly walked over to Julie and peered over her shoulder, interested in why she had began throwing his things out of his bag. "No, I'm sorry Kiki. Do you want me to go to the pharmacy and pick some up?" Julie asked, standing to her feet.

"No, thank you Julie. The only pharmacy opened on Saturdays is on the other side of town and no offense, but you get lost coming here," Kirsten smiled at her Julie's thoughtfulness but knew it would take less time if she did it herself. Kirsten grabbed her purse and keys and headed to the door.

"Why don't you just have Sandy pick some up on his way home?" Julie asked.

"He called earlier and said his client and he were going to the D.A. in Newport and that he probably wouldn't be home until around noon and it's only nine. I don't want Sophie to have to suffer for three hours."

"Well I could watch her while you go. I know it isn't easy getting a sick kid in and out of the car by yourself!" Julie said, remembering all the times when Blake, Kaitlin, and Marissa had been sick as children and she would have to make a quick trip some where with them, resulting in a very unpleasant trip.

Kirsten stood at the door for a moment, turning the idea over and over in her mind. Even though Kirsten trusted Julie, she did not know if Julie could handle the responsibility of two toddlers, especially since Sophie was not feeling well. Kirsten also did not like the thought of leaving a Sophie anytime, but definitely not when she was sick. Kirsten then remembered when Seth had been little and how difficult he had been when he had been sick. With Sandy working at the P.D.'s office constantly she had been forced to always take Seth everywhere with her, not that she did not enjoy having him with her, but there had been times when it would have been nice to leave Seth with a sitter to make a quick trip to the store, especially when he was sick. Then again, Kirsten thought, Seth and Sophie were not that much alike, except when it came to their tendencies to be clingy and whiney.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Kirsten asked, knowing that she needed to hurry.

"Kiki, she'll be fine, I promise!" Julie said as she held her hands out for Sophie. Sophie looked at Kirsten's for a moment then went over to Julie.

"Thank you Julie," Kirsten smiled appreciatively as she gave Sophie a quick peck on the cheek and headed out the door. "Be good for your Aunt Julie sweetheart!" Kirsten called as the door closed behind her. Sophie nodded and rested her head on Julie's shoulder. Once Blake noticed his mother holding his playmate he immediately walked over to her and stuck his arms up for her to pick him up.

"Blake, don't be jealous, Sophie's sick!" Julie said as she led Blake by the hand to the sofa where she sat down and placed him on her knee. Julie was a bit uncertain of the predicament she had just gotten herself in.

The residents of Newport Beach had elected a different D.A. since the last time Caleb had been there and as he walked to his car that morning he had been very thankful. The new D.A., Lawrence Grant, was young, so young that he had probably been away at college studying when Caleb's shady dealings had first came to light so many years earlier and for Caleb that was a good thing. Lawrence had made Caleb a deal that if he handed over all the evidence he possessed of wrong doings that he would not press charges against him. Caleb had been a bit unsure, not trusting the young man but Sandy had encouraged him to take the deal, knowing full well that if anyone got news of Caleb Nichol being alive and well, faking his own death to escape imprisonment that he would be looking at jail time and a lot of it. Caleb had listened to Sandy and had taken the deal, deciding that he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Sandy had reluctantly decided to help Caleb but unfortunately for Sandy he knew that if he did not help him he would probably go to Kirsten for some help, and even though Sandy knew that Kirsten would find out sooner or later that her father had faked his death, he wanted her to hear it from her. He did not want her to walk into the house one day and find Caleb just sitting there. So after Caleb had made a deal with the D.A. and had handed everything over to him Sandy and Caleb had went to the dinner and discussed how everything with Kirsten should be handled. Since Sandy knew that Kirsten and Julie were out for the day shopping and the kids had went to a movie, he knew that no one would be home until later in the day because even his mother had went shopping. With that knowledge Sandy decided that he could take Caleb to the house and show him how happy Kirsten and he was with their family in a town other than Newport and that they did not need a McMansion to make them happy. Caleb had hurt a lot of people and Sandy wanted to hurt him back, even though he knew that it probably would not faze Caleb he wanted to prove to him that all those years that they had not gotten along and all the times Sandy had told him that Kirsten would have been happier in Berkley, that he had been right and that Caleb had been wrong. Sandy however should have known better to assume that just because a house was suppose to be empty did not always mean it was.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

**Ok, here's the next chapter, I know it is not any good but please let me know what you think. I really appreciate every review I get. This chapter is shorter but I promise the future ones are gonna be longer and there is going to be more S/S and R/T. These next few chapters though are gonna focus on Kandy and Juki friendship. Also, I've had to work a lot lately and that is why updates have been few and far between. I hope y'all are still interested and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

Sandy quickly pulled into the driveway and was relieved to see that there were no cars at home. He knew that once Kirsten started shopping that she would not be home for at least three hours then when he added the amount of time it would take with Julie, Blake, and Sophie in tow he did not expect to see her until later that afternoon.

"What do ya think Caleb?" Sandy asked, his tone harsh. Caleb glanced at the house for a second, thinking about how shocked he had been when his private investigator had brought him pictures of the house, unable to believe that his daughter would settle for such a modest house after living in a mansion for so many years.

"It's small!" Caleb stated bluntly, his disapproval obvious in his voice. Sandy glared at the man for a moment but decided that he would not argue with this man, there was too much they needed to discuss.

"At least we're happy here," Sandy snorted as he stood out of the car and began walking to the front door. Caleb quickly followed behind Sandy, glancing around the small yard where a pink Barbie Jeep and a small picnic table sat.

"Are you sure no one's home?" Caleb asked, suddenly worried that Kirsten would be in the house.

"Cal, all those years of living in seclusion have made you nuts. No one is home, there aren't any cars home. The kids went to a movie, Ma went to finish Chrismukkah shopping, and Kirsten and Julie took the kids to the mall. They won't be home for hours!" Sandy declared as he placed the key in the door.

"As long as you're sure, I don't think I could handle seeing Kirsten right now," Caleb said as he waited for Sandy to open the door. Sandy's eyes narrowed as he heard Caleb and was once again filled with anger. Caleb was so selfish that he did not care what seeing a man that was suppose to be dead would do to Kirsten, all he thought of was himself.

"Caleb, I really don't care what you could handle, I just don't want this to be the thing that pushes Kirsten over the edge. She doesn't need another relapse!" Sandy stated plainly, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Yes, I forgot about her bout with alcohol!" Caleb said nonchalantly infuriating Sandy even more. Sandy continued to remind himself that fighting with his father-in-law would prove completely fruitless as he opened the front door to his house.

"Kiki, I didn't think you'd be home so soon!" Julie called from the kitchen when she heard the front door close. "Sophie's down for a nap in her room if you want to take her medicine to her!" Julie continued to talk as she continued to pour herself a drink. When Julie did not receive a response she placed the pitcher of tea down and quickly walked into the living room where she nearly fainted. Standing in the living room beside Sandy, both men shocked to hear Julie's voice, was Caleb Nichol, her dead ex-husband. "Holy $hit!" Julie gasped, dropping her glass of tea to the floor. For what felt like an eternity Sandy, Caleb, and Julie all stood in the living room just staring at each other. "What the hell is going on?" Julie asked, finally regaining her composure. Caleb glanced at Sandy, hoping he could provide an answer to Julie's question.

"Caleb, I'm gonna let you explain this!" Sandy said as he began to exit the living room, having no idea what to say or what he should do.

"No! Sandy, you are going to tell me what the hell is going on? Why is he here and why aren't you shocked to see him? Why are you standing beside a man that is suppose to be six feet under, roasting in hell?" Julie asked, her voice full of scorn. Sandy froze where he stood, knowing that there was not an easy way out of this. He had been caught helping the enemy.

"JuJu, calm down, please!" Caleb pleaded, knowing that trying to reason with Julie when she was upset was completely pointless.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, you're suppose to be dead! Why the hell aren't you?" Julie had not felt that kind of anger in years but as she stood facing Caleb and Sandy she could feel herself slowly transforming back into Julie Cooper, the ice bitch of Newport.

"Julie, please, let's not do this, not with the kids in the house," Even though Sandy and Julie had clashed many times he knew that Julie would always put the welfare of her children above everything else. Julie stood there a moment, continuing to glare at both men then nodded, knowing that Blake nor Sophie deserved to see what their parent's lives had been like before they were born.

"Fine, Sophie's asleep in her room and Blake's watching a movie in Ryan's room but I want to know what is going on!" Julie continued to glare at both men, still unable to believe what she was seeing.

"All right, let's go into the kitchen and talk about this like rational adults," Sandy said as he led the way to the kitchen. Julie quickly followed behind Sandy but Caleb stood still for a moment, looking around at the photos that were placed around the room.

There were pictures of the Cohen's before Ryan came into the family, pictures of the Cohen's plus one before Sophie was born, and then there were the pictures of all of them. The picture that caught Caleb's attention was not one of Kirsten or Seth but one of Sophie. She was probably about six months old and even then she had blonde curls and bright blue eyes. Caleb sighed, realizing for the first time that Sophie looked exactly like Kirsten had when she was that age. Looking around the room Caleb saw another picture that he figured was the most recent. In the photo a young woman who Caleb knew to be Taylor, was holding Sophie in her arms and pointing to something out of sight of the camera. In the photo Sophie looked lovingly at Taylor, her long blonde curls pulled into a messy ponytail and she had one of the biggest smiles Caleb thought he had ever seen. Caleb was just about to turn and go to the kitchen when he heard the front door open. Caleb quickly turned around and was too shocked to speak when he saw Kirsten standing behind him, a small white paper bag in her hand.

"Oh My God!" Kirsten gasped as tears sprang to her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Ok, well here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I don't think its too good but I could see this happening if the show had continued and Caleb had came back from the grave. Also, I've said it before, that this story is going to be extra long and I now have another idea I want to incorporate into this fic so this story is definitely going to be long. I hope that's all right. Well, let me know what y'all think! **

Julie had left the pitcher of tea she had been making out on the counter and as Sandy and she entered the kitchen she saw it, remembering how she had planned on her day going. Julie walked over to the pitcher, no longer in the mood for tea, she was definitely going to need something a lot stronger. Dear God, if she needed something stronger to cope with the revelation of Caleb being alive what would that mean for Kirsten, a recovering alcoholic.

"Sandy, do you have an alcohol?" Julie asked, turning to face Sandy, almost as angry at him as she was Caleb.

"Yeah but Julie, I don't think getting smashed is going to help anything," Sandy said, not wanting to add anything that would make the situation any worse than it already was.

"I'm not gonna drink it dumb $$, I'm gonna pour it out. What do you think Kirsten is going to do when she finds out he's alive?" Julie rolled her eyes, growing more and more annoyed with Sandy.

Sandy stood there a moment, thinking about what Julie had said. From the moment he had answered his phone the night before, recognizing the voice, he had worried about how Kirsten would react, and unfortunately Sandy knew that she would probably end up relapsing again. He hated the thought of it and even though he wanted to have more faith in her and her will power he knew that a situation as sensitive as a father coming back from the grave would drive anyone to drink.

"Good idea Julie, it's in the freezer!" Sandy said as he walked over to the freezer and pulled out a unopened bottle of wine and nearly full bottle of vodka. Sandy then walked to the sink and began to unscrew the lid to the vodka. Julie watched as Sandy began to tilt the bottle and a few drops began to fall to the sink and begin to flow down the drain.

"Let me have that!" Julie said as she pulled the bottle away from Sandy, salvaging the last half of the bottle. She quickly put the bottle to her lips and downed a few ounces, closing her eyes as the cool liquid cascaded down her throat, setting her mouth and throat on fire. "Here!" Julie said as she handed the bottle back to Sandy, already beginning to feel the effect of the couple of ounces she had just drank. Sandy looked at Julie questioningly for a moment then continued to pour the vodka down the sink. He then opened a near by drawer and began pulling out the cork screw when he heard something that sent chills down his spine. It was so faint that he did not know if he had heard anything at all but when he heard something crashing against the wall he knew that his worst fear was about to be played out right in front of him. Sandy and Julie quickly ran into the living room, both knowing that Kirsten was home.

Caleb had not known what to expect when he saw Kirsten for the first time in person in over five years but the one thing he did not expect was to be ducking a flying bottle of Children's Tylenol. Sure enough though Kirsten's first reaction to seeing Caleb standing in the living room was to send the medicine she had picked up for Sophie flying at her father's head. Caleb had seen the flying object and ducked, luckily for Caleb he had seen the bottle in time and did not meet the messy fate that the wall behind him had. The wall was covered in the sticky, red liquid making the room smell like cherries as the medicine ran down the walls and dripped onto the floor.

Sandy and Julie came running into the living room just as Kirsten fell to the ground, her body shaking as she began to sob. Sandy quickly ran past Caleb, shoving him out of the way. Sandy wrapped his arms around Kirsten and kissed her temple, trying to soothe her.

"Kirsten, honey, everything's gonna be ok, I promise!" Sandy said, knowing that he could not promise that. Kirsten buried her face into his chest as fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

"Kiki, I…" Caleb began as he took a step toward Kirsten.

"Don't you dare!" Kirsten growled, pulling away from Sandy and quickly standing to her feet. "Don't call me Kiki you bstrd! Get out of my house, I don't want to see you ever again!" Kirsten said in a low, shaky voice. Kirsten then turned around and began to walk out of the living room, trying as hard as she could to keep herself under control.

"Kirsten, please, let me explain!" Caleb called pleadingly after her. Kirsten stopped in her tracks upon hearing words that had been muttered by Caleb too many times for her to count.

The first time she had heard those words she had been four years old, when she had found Caleb putting presents under the Christmas tree with tags that said they were from Santa. She had heard those words many times after that but the second time she had heard those words had been when she had been applying to college and Caleb had hidden her acceptance letter to Berkley from her. He had then said for her to let him explain. The third time had been when he had called her the morning of her wedding, telling her that he would not be able to walk her down the isle. And since she had began working for him at the Newport Group she had heard those exact same words too many times. Every time she heard those words Caleb was trying to protect himself from her anger and hatred and each time she had heard those words she had forgiven him and went on about her daily life. But as those words escaped his lips, words she had not heard in over five years, she could feel all the years of anger and hatred she felt toward him and those five little words surge through her body.

"Explain what? Explain that you faked your death to probably save your own $$ at the expense of your family?! Explain that you would do anything to make sure you didn't get punished even if it meant putting your family through hell? Is that what you want to explain? Is it you cold hearted B$TRD?!" Kirsten shrieked as she ran toward him, her hands clenched tightly in fists as she began beating on his chest, hoping to inflict as much pain on him as he had on her.

"Kirsten!" Sandy said as he grabbed her around the waist, trying to pull her off of Caleb.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kirsten screamed at Sandy, shoving him off of her as she continued to pound on Caleb's chest. Caleb continued to stand there, not putting up a fight to calm his daughter down or to shield himself from the blows to his chest and stomach that were beginning to hurt more and more each time she hit him.

"Kirsten, calm down, you're gonna wake the kids!" Julie said as she grabbed Kirsten's wrists, pulling her away from Caleb.

"LET ME GO JULIE!" Kirsten screamed once again.

"No!" Julie's voice was filled with domination as she looked Kirsten in the eyes. Kirsten stopped struggling to get free of Julie's grasp, shocked that her best friend would raise her voice to her and speak to her in that tone. Kirsten slowly began to unclench her fists and began backing away from Julie. Julie let go of Kirsten's wrists and Kirsten began backing up, too numb to notice that she had bumped into Sandy.

"Honey, please calm down!" Sandy whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in his strong arms, creating a shield that would protect her from everything. Kirsten began sobbing once again as she stood in the living room, looking Caleb straight in the face as Sandy held her protectively in his arms and Julie stood beside of her, scared that she would try and attack Caleb again. Sandy began gently stroking Kirsten's hair as she covered her face with her hands, not wanting Caleb to see that he still had the power to reduce her to tears. Kirsten could not see what was going on but felt Julie put her cold hand on her shoulder then wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close for a hug as Sandy still held her.

Caleb stood watching the entire meltdown, too shocked to see Kirsten to say or do anything. He had not realized what this could mean for Kirsten but as he watched his daughter, a woman that was stronger than he had ever been, a woman that had faced more in her life than he had in his, crumbled into a small ball, her husband and best friend holding her, he realized just how much he had hurt her.

Curiosity, much like the tendency to ramble on and on, was an inherited Cohen trait and when Sophie had been awoken from her nap by the sound of screaming she was determined to see what was going on. She had heard screaming many times before but this scream was different. Instead of the screaming like she did when she got hurt or was told 'no' this scream sounded different. She had heard different screams from her own, like the time Seth had found that she had cut up his Superman comic book to make Captain Oats a bed of hay. Or the time her Mommy had found a mouse in the garage. She had even heard Taylor scream when Ryan and she had been locked in Ryan's room at night but the scream that had shaken her from dreams of new Barbie's and new dresses was a different scream. The scream scared her but she knew that she had to go see what was going on, make sure that no one was hurt or that there were no more mice lurking around the corner.

Slipping out of her bed Sophie noticed Blake lying on the foot of her bed, his Curious George doll wrapped tightly in his arms. Sophie rolled her eyes at her friend, he had obviously wandered into her room when the movie he had been watching in Ryan's room had went off. Sophie grabbed the pink and purple blanket that had hearts on it off her Cinderella chair and draped it over Blake. She had seen her Mommy do that several times when her Daddy would fall asleep in front of the television. Sophie glanced at the blanket for a moment, recognizing it from pictures that had been taken at her Aunt Julie's 'non-wedding' as Seth called it. Upon hearing another shrill scream Sophie quickly put thoughts of the blanket out of her head and began walking down the hall, determined to find out what was cause of such horrendous screams.

"Mon Capon Oaps!" Sophie said to the plastic horse as she grabbed him off the top of the toy chest before running out of the bedroom.

Sobbing, screaming, and slapping, it all reminded Sandy too much of the second year Ryan had been with them. It reminded him of the entire legal mess Caleb had gotten himself into, the Lindsey situation, the Rebecca debacle, the Carter misunderstanding, and the alcoholism. But mostly it all reminded Sandy of the distance that had been put between Kirsten and himself and as he looked at Caleb he was reminded for the first time that Caleb did nothing but bring drama into his family. Sandy did not know why he had not realized that when Caleb had called him, if he had he could have told Caleb 'no' that he would not get involved with him and he could have spared Kirsten a lot of heartache. Instead though Sandy had not pretended like everything was normal and that Caleb was dead which had led to the meltdown of his wife. Sandy and Julie were too involved with trying to calm Kirsten down, Caleb was too preoccupied with the realization that he had hurt his daughter more than ever imaginable, and Kirsten was so upset that none of them saw or heard Sophie enter the living room. Sophie with a quizzical look in her eyes, disheveled hair, and still in her wrinkled pajamas was frightened when she saw her mother crumbled up in her father's arms, sobbing violently.

"MOMMY!" Sophie screamed as she ran to Kirsten, tears beginning to stream down her face. Everyone quickly turned to see Sophie as she sprinted across the living room and wrapped her tiny arms around Kirsten. Horrified that her daughter would be traumatized for life Kirsten immediately straightened up, pushing away from her husband and friend and scooped Sophie up in her arms.

"Sophie!" Kirsten gasped between sobs as she wrapped her arms tightly around Sophie and pulled her as close to her as possible. "Shh, sweetie, everything's all right!" Kirsten cooed at her daughter, trying to keep her voice as calm and steady as possible. Sophie continued to cry into Kirsten's shoulder, burying her face in the crook of her mother's neck. Sandy wrapped his arm protectively around Kirsten's waist and began talking to Sophie in a hushed tone, trying to calm her down.

"Sophie, sweetie, Mommy's right. We're just having a grown up talk, everything's gonna be fine!" Sandy whispered to his little girl.

"Your Daddy's right, everything will be ok!" Julie chimed in, hating to see Sophie so upset. No matter what Sandy, Kirsten, or Julie said the little girl continued to cry into her mother's neck and as Sophie continued to cry so did Kirsten.

"Sophie, the…." Caleb finally spoke up, hoping he could calm his daughter and granddaughter.

"Don't speak to her! You are nothing to her!" Kirsten hissed as she began stepping closer to Caleb. Sandy and Julie both automatically reached after her but were both shocked as Kirsten lost her footing and fell backwards in Sandy's arms, her body going limp. Julie barely caught Sophie before Kirsten had released her grip completely.

"MOMMY!" Sophie screamed again, reaching out for her mother, trying to fight against her aunt Julie's grasp.

"Julie, take her to the bedroom please!" Sandy said as he picked Kirsten's frail frame up in his arms.

"Is she ok?" Julie asked as she began walking through the living room with Sophie screaming in her ear.

"She's passed out!" Sandy stated as he quickly headed off in the direction of their bedroom with her. Julie quickly followed behind with Sophie in her arms, carrying her to her bedroom.

"What have I done?" Caleb asked aloud when everyone had left the living room. He had truly ruined his relationship with Kirsten this time.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLIAMER: I own ****NOTHING**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I'm so happy that y'all like this story. Well, here's the next chapter. It isn't much and it really isn't that good but I'm kinda stuck as to what to do next. I have a lot of plans for the story it's just getting the story to the point where I want it. Well, anyway, if you have any suggestions let me know and please review. Sorry it's taken so long for an update but I've been working so much lately. Please let me know what you think, thanks!**

Sandy remembered every time Kirsten had passed out. The first time was on their second date when she had done one too many tequila shooters. He had carried her back to her dorm where he had been a perfect gentleman by putting her to bed with her clothes still on. He had placed a bottle of water and a bottle of Aspirin on the bedside table with a note for her to call him the next morning. He had waited for her to call until noon and when he finally became so worried about her he went over to her dorm. She had answered the door still in her clothes from the night before, looking like hell. She had invited him in and apologized for getting so drunk the night before and for not calling him. He had told her it was all right and had went to get her a cup of coffee from her favorite coffee shop. When he had returned Kirsten still looked as bad as she had but smiled in appreciation when he handed her the coffee. Sandy returned the smile but both of their smiles had disappeared when Kirsten suddenly vomited on Sandy's shoes. Ever since that moment Sandy had teased her about being the girl from the Exorcist. Kirsten still denied that anything of the sort had ever happened.

There had been many more times since they were married that Kirsten had passed out, all but one of the times due to the large amounts of alcohol she had consumed. Most after they would come home from a Newpsie function or while driving home from one of the endless galas or parties or benefits. The only other time Kirsten had passed out was when she had been six months pregnant and had skipped breakfast. Sandy and she had went crib shopping and after looking at what Sandy was sure was one thousand cribs they had finally found the perfect one. Just as Sandy turned to get a sales clerk to help them with it he had saw in the corner of his eye as Kirsten began to sway. He had quickly caught her and taken her to her doctor. She and the baby were both fine she just needed to eat breakfast. That was why when she had been pregnant with Sophie Sandy had made sure that Kirsten did not skip a meal.

As Sandy sat on the edge of the bed, holding Kirsten's hand, he was too wrapped up in the earlier events to see her eyes begin to flutter. It was only when he felt the bed shift under her weight that he looked at her. She was lying in bed, her eyes red from crying as more tears streamed down her face.

"Sandy!" She chocked as she sat up in bed.

"Oh honey, are you ok?" Sandy asked as he quickly wrapped his arms around her. Kirsten's only response were the sobs that escaped her. Sandy rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"Sandy, is Sophie all right?" Kirsten asked, quickly pulling away from Sandy as she remembered Sophie walking in on the scene in the living room.

"Julie's with her right now. She's trying to calm her down!" Sandy answered.

"I have to go check on her. She was running a fever earlier!" Kirsten said as she quickly stood out of bed. As Kirsten stood up the room began to spin and her legs felt very heavy.

"Kirsten!" Sandy said worriedly as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, steadying her.

"Sandy, I need to check on Sophie!" Kirsten said as she pulled away from Sandy and began walking out of the room, having to hold onto the bedside table for support. Sandy quickly followed her, worried that there was something more serious wrong with her than just the stress of the days events.

Blake still slept soundly at the foot of Sophie's bed, wrapped in her baby blanket, clutching his Curious George doll to his chest. Julie could not believe that Blake could sleep through Sophie's loud screaming and crying. Julie continued to try and soothe Sophie as she walked the little girl around her bedroom, almost at her wits end.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Sophie screamed once again, still trying to fight Julie's grip on her.

"Sophie, sweetie, your Mommy is fine I promise but you need to calm down. You can see your Mommy soon, I promise!" Julie said as she continued to rub the little girl's back. Sophie continued to cry into Julie's shoulder when the door opened.

"Oh Sandy thank Go…." Julie stopped in mid-sentence, surprised to see Caleb standing in the doorway. "What the hell are you still doing here? I thought you'd leave!" Julie hissed at Caleb. Caleb stood in the doorway a moment, trying to think of something to say to calm Julie and Sophie.

"I thought you might need some help with her!" Caleb said as he entered the bedroom. "JuJu, please let me explain!"

"Don't call me JuJu!" Julie spat, walking over to the bed to check on Blake.

"Julie, I'm sorry! Please just let me try and calm my Granddaughter!" Caleb said, walking toward Julie and Sophie.

"Get away from them!" Kirsten's voice shocked both Julie and Caleb.

"MOMMY!" Sophie yelled, wriggling free from Julie and running past Caleb. Sophie quickly leapt into her mother's arms and wrapped her arms around Kirsten's neck.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Kirsten asked Sophie as she kissed her forehead, relieved that Sophie no longer had a fever.

"Yeah!" Sophie sniffled as she buried her face into Kirsten's neck.

"Kirsten, may I please see my Granddaughter?" Caleb asked, quietly as he turned to face Kirsten.

"No! You don't have a granddaughter, you don't have a grandson, and you don't have a daughter. My father died five years ago!" Kirsten's voice was frigid as she spoke, her words cutting into Caleb's heart like small, ice daggers. "Get him out of here Sandy!" Kirsten ordered as she carried Sophie out of the bedroom.

"Kirsten!" Caleb called after Kirsten.

"Caleb, I think you need to leave. Kirsten needs time to cool down, adjust to the fact that you aren't dead and that she has been mourning a live man for five years. Just go!" Sandy said as he moved aside for Caleb to leave.

"All right, but I'll be back in a few days. I'm not going to lose my daughter!" Caleb said and quickly exited the bedroom. Sandy stood in the doorway of Sophie's room until he heard the front door close behind him. Sandy then turned to face Julie as she continued to stand over Blake, looking out the window.

"How's he gonna get to where he's going?" Julie asked, still facing the window.

"He'll probably take a cab. He's staying at a nearby hotel!" Sandy answered as he turned to leave.

"Sandy!" Julie said as she began following him.

"Yeah Julie?" Sandy asked, turning to face her. Sandy was not met with an answer, instead all Sandy saw Julie's hair sweep in front of her face as she brought her hand across his face with a loud smacking noise.

"You son of a bitch, you knew and you didn't tell anyone?!" Julie hissed and quickly walked past Sandy, more than likely off in search of Kirsten. Sandy stood in the doorway still awe struck that Julie had slapped him. Then again, after everything Sandy had invited into their house Sandy knew he deserved the slap and much more. He knew he should have never went to meet Caleb and that he should not have brought him back to the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISLCAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Ok guys, here's the next chapter. I know it doesn't really explain anything but it is leading up to the next chapter where several things will be explained. I hope y'all like this chapter and thank y'all so much for the reviews you've sent me. I really do appreciate every single one I get. Also,several people here and on other boards where I have this story posted have suggested that I find a way to seperate scenes so I tried to incorporate that in with this chapter. Well, I think that's everything I needed to tell y'all. Well, let me know what you think. Please review, thanks!**

"Mommy, who was that man?" Sophie asked Kirsten as they sat on the bed in Sandy and Kirsten's room. Kirsten looked down at her daughter, unsure of how to answer the question. Was she supposed to tell her two year old daughter that the man was her grandfather, a man that was suppose to be dead? Or was she suppose to tell her that he was just one of Daddy's clients? That would not be a lie and at least that way Kirsten would not have to worry about Sophie being scarred. "Mommy!" Sophie said again, noticing the distant look on her mother's face. Kirsten looked down at Sophie and smiled.

"Honey, that man is….." Kirsten began but was quickly cut off as the door to the bedroom opened and Sandy stepped in.

Sandy did not make eye contact with Kirsten, something that Kirsten quickly noticed and knew that it meant something was wrong. Sandy walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, continuing to look down as he moved.

"The kids are back from the movie. They just pulled in! Kirsten, we need to talk so I was thinking that we might could get Seth and Summer or Ryan and Taylor to take Sophie to the park." Sandy's eyes finally met Kirsten's and when they did she could see the urgency in his eyes.

"Sandy, I think we shouldn't have her out. She was running a fever earlier, that's why I went to get Children's Tylenol!" Kirsten said, realizing for the first time that Sandy did not about Sophie's fever.

"Is Princess not feeling well?" Sandy asked concerned as he lifted Sophie off the bed and sat her down in his lap.

"I not sick!" Sophie said adamantly, turning around to face Sandy. "Daddy, what wong? You look sad like Mommy!" Sophie said softly as she gently ran her tiny little fingers through Sandy's shaggy hair.

"Nothin's wrong Princess, Daddy just needs to talk to Mommy about a few things, that's all," Sandy gently kissed Sophie temple and hugged her closely to him.

Kirsten had been watching the interaction between her husband and their daughter and had not been shocked when Sophie had asked Sandy if he was all right. Sophie was a very attentive child that noticed when something was wrong with anyone, and as Kirsten looked at Sandy she could see the worry etched in his face. She could not help but think what horrible things her father had probably brought with him into their house. Probably involving poor Sandy before he even had the chance to say no. Kirsten was about to speak when she noticed the left side of Sandy's face and a hand print.

"Um Sophie, sweetie, why don't you go in the living room and see if the movie was any good that brothers went too, ok ?" Kirsten asked Sophie, not wanting to discuss delicate matters in front of such a young child. Sophie looked up at Kirsten and nodded.

"Ok Mommy!" Sophie smiled as she slid out of Sandy's lap and ran to the door. "Don't be sad Mommy, you too Daddy!" Sophie added quickly as she shot out of the bedroom and down the hall to the living room. Sandy and Kirsten exchanged quick smiles then Kirsten scooted over to Sandy and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh honey, are you ok? I can't imagine how hard today has been for you!" Sandy said as he wrapped his arms around Kirsten and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I've had worse days, but I'm worried about you Sandy? Sophie's right, you seem upset and what happened to your face?" Kirsten asked, gently running her nails over his cheek. Sandy chuckled lightly and looked down at her, his heart breaking at the thought of having to tell her that he was the one that had helped Caleb and had brought him into their house. "Sandy, what's wrong?" Kirsten asked more adamantly, noticing how tense he was.

"Oh honey, we need to talk but you are not gonna like what I have to tell you!" Sandy shook his head as he spoke, not wanting to see the look on Kirsten's face.

"Sandy, unless my Dad has brought Rebecca Bloom back with him I don't care!" Kirsten joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"No, he didn't bring Rebecca back with him but we need to talk about why he's back an…"

"Sandy, I don't care why he's back. After everything he did, making his family think he was dead, I don't want to see him ever again." Kirsten's words did not surprise Sandy but he also knew that they were not true.

He knew that Kirsten and Caleb had always had a strong bond and that had been why he had decided to help Caleb in the first place. Even though he knew it would disrupt their lives for a while he knew that in the long run Kirsten would be glad to have her father back. However for Sandy he did not know when the 'long run' would be.

THEOCTHEOCTHEOCTHEOCTHEOCTHEOCTHEOCTHEOCTHEOCTHE

"Taylor, are you sure you're all right? I have never seen anyone that sick before. Eww!" Summer said as she handed Taylor a cup of tea. Taylor smiled appreciatively at Summer as she took the tea.

"Summer, honestly, I'm fine. I just didn't realize that there would be so much ripping flesh in that movie. I just hope Ryan's pants aren't ruined!" Taylor said, blushing as she thought about vomiting on Ryan.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine!" Summer smiled and nodded, knowing that there was no way those pants would ever be clean again. "Hey, Taylor, I don't mean to sound nosy but are you sure you're all right. I mean when I called you last Thursday you were sick then and you're still sick," Summer said as she sat down on the sofa beside of Taylor.

"Summer, I was just sick today because of that movie, it was very bloody. And when you called the other day I think I just had a bug. There's been a bug going around. Several people have been out in my literature class but I'm not too sure if that's because of a bug or they're hung over. Oh, that reminds me, the other day when Ryan and I were walking to our History class there was the old man sitting on the side of the road and he had a gla…." Taylor rambled, hoping to distract Summer with her endless chatter.

"Taylor, stop! I heard you this morning in the bathroom and then you got sick when Julie was changing Blake's diaper last night. But it was kinda bad!" Summer wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Summer, I promise you I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me, but thank you for caring so much!" Taylor smiled at Summer and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course I care, you're my best friend. I've already lost one of my friends, I don't want to lose another one!" Summer said as she hugged Taylor, the pain of losing a friend still fresh in her heart.

"Is evione sad today?" Sophie gasped as she stepped into the living room, shocked to Summer and Taylor hugging.

"We're not sad Sophie, we were just hugging!" Taylor smiled at the little girl as Summer and she broke the hug.

"Who's been sad today Soph?" Summer asked as she picked the little girl up and put her on the sofa between Taylor and she.

"Mommy was sad, and I was sad, I think aunt JuJu was sad, and Daddy looks sad!" Sophie spoke quickly, hoping that they could tell her why everyone had been so sad.

"Sophie, why were they sad?" Taylor asked, a bit concerned by what the child had just told them.

"I don't know, that's why I tell you!" Sophie rolled her eyes, exasperated with her sister-in-law. Summer could not help but chuckle at the little girl's dramatics, something she had obviously inherited from her brother. Summer was just about to ask Sophie another question when Ryan entered the living room, wearing a new pair of pants and Seth following behind him, babbling about how fantastic the movie was they had just saw.

"Seth, Wyan!" Sophie squealed and ran to her brothers, always excited to see them.

"Hey, what have you been doin' today? I thought you and your Mommy were still shopping!" Ryan said as he picked Sophie up and swung her in the air.

"Mommy's sad!" Sophie answered simply as she laid her head on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan looked at Seth a moment with a questioning look then looked back down at Sophie.

"Hey Soph, why's Mom sad? Did she finally realize that you have the fashion sense of a Cohen instead of a WASP?" Seth teased as he plopped down on the sofa beside of Summer.

"Mommy's not a wasp!" Sophie hissed, used to hearing Kirsten defend herself every time Seth would call her that.

"Sophie, why is Mommy sad?" Ryan asked Sophie as he gently raised her chin with his finger, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"Cause a man came hewe and Mommy did that!" Sophie said, pointing to the corner where the Tylenol still was. Everyone turned and looked at where Sophie was pointing, shocked when they saw the wall and carpet covered in a sticky, red syrup.

"Oh My Gosh, I didn't even notice that!" Taylor said as she stood up and went over to the splattered area.

"What happened?" Seth asked, looking to his sister for an explanation.

"My temper got the better of me!" Kirsten's voice startled everyone as they all stood around the living room, looking at the carpet and wall. They all turned and looked at Kirsten, shocked that she was the one responsible for making such a mess.

"Who'd ya throw that at?" Seth asked jokingly.

"Someone who I never thought I'd see again!" Kirsten answered Seth, her tone serious.

"You actually throw that at someone?" Seth shrieked, shocked that his mother would do something like that.

"Hey, remember, she is the one that sent a vase flying at your Grandpa's head!" Ryan said, giving Kirsten a small smirk. Kirsten forced herself to return a smile, knowing that Ryan had no idea how close he was to the truth of the matter.

"What is it? It smells like Cherry!" Summer said, sniffing the red contents on the wall.

"Yeah, the smell is really strong," Taylor commented, covering her nose and mouth with her hand to block the smell that was already making her stomach feel like it was doing flips. Summer gave Taylor a questioning look then turned her attention back to Kirsten.

"It's Children's Tylenol. I had went to get it for Sophie but I…I was caught of guard by who was here!" Kirsten answered, trying to be as honest as possible, not wanting to tell them everything yet. She did not know everything yet.

"Why did Sophie need Tylenol?" Ryan asked, worried about his sister.

"She had a slight fever this morning!" Kirsten said, glancing at Sophie who was still in Ryan's arms.

"I not sick!" Sophie said quickly to Ryan. Ryan smiled at the little girl and nodded, knowing that Sophie hated nothing more than being sick because when she was sick she was not allowed to go outside or play with her friends from play group.

"Sophie, sweetie, we don't think you're sick but I need to get some more Tylenol just in case you have another fever," Kirsten said to Sophie as she brushed a few stray strands of Sophie's hair behind her ear. Sophie shook her head and buried her face in Ryan's neck, not wanting to take the medicine.

"Well I could go to the pharmacy and pick up another bottle. I need to get a prescription filled anyway!" Taylor volunteered.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Kirsten asked, not wanting to impose.

"Yeah, I'll go now!" Taylor smiled as she kissed Ryan quickly on the cheek, patted Sophie on the back, and grabbed her purse.

"I'll come with you, I need to pick up some toothpaste anyway," Summer said quickly, grabbing her purse as she kissed Seth on the cheek and grabbed her purse. Summer was determined to get Taylor to tell her what was going on.

Once the two girls had left and the car had pulled down the driveway Kirsten turned to Ryan and Seth, trying to decide whether or not she could trust the two of them together to get Sophie out of the house, all the while keeping a close eye on her. Kirsten would let Ryan take Sophie anywhere but Seth she was more than a little worried when it came to him taking Sophie. Being so far away from home Seth rarely had the chance to take Sophie anywhere, resulting in Seth not realizing just how much attention he had to give her when he had her out. Kirsten could not help but remember when she had let Seth take her to the store for Thanksgiving and he had lost her. He had called her from the store, hysterical that he had lost Sophie. Luckily a lady who's daughter was in the same play group that Sophie was in had found her wandering around the frozen foods section, trying to let the turkey's loose that had been so unjustly slaughtered for a day that celebrated the demise of the Native American. Kirsten had immediately known that Sophie had heard Summer's endless lectures on Thanksgiving and had then realized that Seth might not be the most responsible choice when it came to baby sitters. At least not when he was with out Summer to help him watch her.

"Uh guys, would you two mind taking Sophie to the park? Sandy and I need to discuss a few things and I don't think Sophie would find them too interesting." Kirsten asked, deciding that with Ryan and Seth both Sophie would be all right. At least she hoped.

"Sure," Seth answered, surprised that his mother was trusting him with his little sister. Ryan and Taylor, living only a few minutes away, were the two that were usually entrusted with Sophie. "C'mon Soph, let's go get you dressed for the park, Mom keeps you all WASP-ified!" Seth said as he took Sophie from Ryan.

"Mommy's not a WASP!"

"I'm not a WASP!" Kirsten and Sophie both spoke at the same time, forcing Kirsten to let a tiny giggle escape her lips.

"Oh God, Sophie, you are a Cohen. You aren't suppose to defend WASPs!" Seth groaned as he carried Sophie to her room.

"Kirsten, what's goin' on? Why do you really want us to take Sophie to the park?" Ryan asked once he heard the door to Sophie's room close.

"Ryan, Sandy and I just need to talk. Everything is fine, I promise. Thank you for taking her!" Kirsten smiled at Ryan then quickly looked away. Ryan knew that Kirsten did not want to discuss the matter any further but it was obvious there was something wrong.

"Hey, have you seen Julie or Blake? Kaitlin asked me to tell her something!" Ryan said, deciding that for Kirsten's sake he would let what ever was bothering her go for the time.

"Oh, uh Blake is asleep in Sophie's room and Julie, from what Sandy said is out back. She's probably relaxing back there! Where is Kaitlin by the way, I haven't seen her?" Kirsten asked, noticing for the first time that Kaitlin was no where in site.

"She had me drop her off at the mall. She wanted to pick up a few things at the mall," Ryan answered, noticing how puffy Kirsten's eyes were.

"Oh, all right. Well, I'm gonna go say bye to Sophie. Thanks again for goin' to the park with Seth and she!" Kirsten smiled as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"No problem, I don't want Seth to lose my little sister!" Ryan smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. Kirsten returned the smile then headed back to Sophie's room. Ryan watched as she walked away, worried about her and what had transpired while he had been sitting in a theatre, watching a man getting slowly pulled into shreds as Taylor retched on his pants.

"C'mon man, let's take the Princess to the park!" Seth startled Ryan as he stood in the doorway, Sophie hoisted above his head on his shoulders.

"All right!" Ryan smiled at Sophie headed to the door. "Watch her head!" Kirsten heard Ryan warn as Seth walked out the door. Seth quickly shot Ryan a snide comment before the door closed. Kirsten leaned against the frame of Sophie's room, smiling as she heard Sophie's giggles and her son's playful banter. She could not imagine ever doing something to them like Caleb had to her. Taking a quick look at Blake who was still cuddled up asleep on Sophie's bed she went over to him and tucked the blanket around him Sophie had covered him up with then headed to the bedroom, dreading what Sandy needed to tell her.

THEOCTHEOCTHEOCTHEOCTHEOCTHEOCTHEOCTHEOCTHEOCTHEO

Julie had been in the kitchen the entire time listening to Taylor and Summer talk about Taylor being sick, then listening as Sophie had came in the living room telling them about how upset Kirsten had been. She had been especially interested when Kirsten had told them that she had thrown the Tyelnol at someone. But when Julie had heard Kirsten ask Seth and Ryan to take Sophie to the park she knew that she should probably take Blake and leave the house for a couple of hours so Sandy and Kirsten could talk in private with out worrying about her or Blake. Quickly scribbling a note explaining that she had taken Blake to the mall with her to get Kaitlin Julie went to the bedroom where she grabbed Blake, his diaper and her purse, then headed to the car. Once she had him buckled in the car seat she quickly got in the car and headed for the mall, all the while Blake continued to sleep peacefully.


End file.
